


Round and round we go

by Kjam



Series: Avengers on the Snowpircer [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Snowpiercer (2013), Snowpiercer (TV 2020), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Snowpiercer Fusion, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, End of the World, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Reunions, Revolution, Smut, Tags May Change, concrit is welcome, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: The Freeze, the modern ice age ended most of humanity four years ago. The last of humankind survived on the train called Snowpiercer. There they were defined by the tickets they held: First, Second or Third class. And the ticketless, the Tail suffered in inhumane conditions, cut off from all the others. Four years ago Steve lost his fiancé, Bucky, to the Freeze, when he boarded the Snowpiercer. So imagine his surprise, when he sees him again in the Tail, among the rebels. He would do anything to get him out of the Tail's hell, but the train holds more secrets than he ever imagined.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Avengers on the Snowpircer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186016
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Four years, five months, and thirteen days. That’s how long it has been since the world froze, and the train started its journey, round and round the icy Earth. And that’s how long it has been since he lost Bucky. This photo of them was taken in Rome, a few days after Steve proposed. They are standing on the Spanish steps, smiling hand in hand. You can’t see the ring, but he knows it’s there. Steve carefully folds the picture and slips it into his breast pocket. He has to hurry, or he will miss breakfast. He takes his portion and looks around the dining carriage, and spots Darcy with Jane on her lap. He sits next to her.

"Morning Steve. Porridge ten days in a row. That’s a new record. Come on, sweetie, eat another spoonful."

"I don’t like it."

"I know. Neither do I, but we can’t be picky."

"If you eat it, Jane, I will give you something yummy."

"What is it, uncle Steve?"

"You can only find out if you finish eating your porridge."

Jane enthusiastically starts eating it, but half of it still ends up on her face and clothes. Darcy just sights then turns to Steve.

"What will you do today?"

"Maintenance work in the second."

"Are you all right? You aren’t eating."

Steve pushes his plate away. He doesn’t try to lie, he knows he can’t fool Darcy.

"Oh, god. Is it him, again?"

"I proposed today, six years ago."

"I’m sorry."

"We never even got to marry. I should have stayed with him. Never should have boarded this goddamn train."

"But instead, you are here. And you saved me, and Jane."

Steve buries his face in his hands.

"I know, Darcy. And sometimes I’m even happy that I survived, with you guys. But not today."

"And that’s okay. Tell you what, we should grab a drink tonight at the Nightcar. I can ask Mary to look after Jane. She loves playing with the twins."

"Can I have my yummy thing, uncle Steve?

"Here you are" he gives an apple to Jane, who immediately bites into it "I don’t know if that’s a good idea, Darcy."

"Come on, you need a drink. And you really shouldn’t be alone today."

"Okay. But I have to go now. I’ll see you after my shift."

A few clogged showers, a busted heating pipe, a rusty transportation car. Rich folks whining about creaks in the wall and cold water. Nothing he hasn’t heard before. He’s working on autopilot, his hands know what they should do, but his mind is far away, in Rome.

_The sun is shining and Bucky is laughing so hard, he almost spits out the pasta. They are sitting in a small restaurant, in the suburb._

_-Then he said that I have to go, and...Steve, are you even listening to me?_

_He doesn’t even think before he blurts it out._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_Bucky just stares at him._

_"What? Is this a joke Steve? "_

_"No! I wanted to do this right, get down on one knee at the Trevi fountain, but I guess this is an as good time for it as any other" he reaches into his pocket while kneeling down "Buck, will you marry me? Please say yes."_

_"Of course, you idiot. Come here and kiss me right now."_

"Rogers! Rogers!"

Steve snaps out of it.

"Yeah sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. What is it?"

"Some fancy looking girl from hospitality is looking for you."

He looks up, and there she is, in her blue uniform, clearly uncomfortable between these third-class workers.

"What can I do for you, Ma’am?"

"You are Mr. Rogers?"

"Yes."

"You served in the army, for eight years before the Freeze, is that correct?"

"Yes".

"And after that, you were a bodyguard."

"For Tony Stark, yes. Why?"

"We would like to offer you a place in our security team. Based on your past experience, and your upstanding behavior on the train you make the perfect candidate. Unfortunately, we lost one of our security on Wednesday."

Steve heard about it. A kronole deal gone wrong on the second. The poor guy was stabbed in the stomach.

"I don’t know."

"Here is a list of your duties, and the benefits you would get from accepting the job. I will find you tomorrow, so make your decision by then."

Steve just stares at the paper. Him, as a security guard?

"What did she want, Rogers?

"Nothing" he crumbles the paper into his pocket "Just asked a few questions."

He tries not to think about the paper in his pocket as he makes his way to the Nightcar. Darcy is waiting by the bar, waving him. She is wearing her only dress.

"Hey, Steve, here!"

"You look nice, Darcy."

"Oh, you will make me blush. Hey, Clay, what can I get for two third-class chips?"

"Shitty beer, or shitty wine."

"Shitty wine it is then."

"And for you?"

"Beer."

"Cheers, Steve! To this fucking engine, may it run forever."

"To the engine."

Darcy sips her wine and makes a face.

"Oh god, I miss cocktails. And whiskey. Even vodka, although I had my worst hangover from that. Jane and I used to hang out at this bar, to celebrate whatever crazy experiment we did. That’s how we met Thor. Jane forgot her bag there, and he ran after us to give it back. I thought he was some creep, so I tased the shit out of him."

Steve has heard this story a hundred times before, but he still listens to it. Thor and Jane died in the Freeze, and Darcy needed to remember them. She even named her daughter after her best friend.

"What about you, Steve? Seen anything interesting in second?"

"They asked me to join the security team."

"What? Really?"

Steve slips the paper to her. Darcy runs her eyes over it.

"Upgraded room, twenty chips a week, better meals. Sounds nice."

"You think I should accept it."

"You are an adult, Steve, I won’t tell you what to do."

"But...?"

"But it does sound nice. Not just because of the benefits. It would be closer to your old job. You might even enjoy it, unlike being a mechanic."

"I don’t hate being a mechanic."

"Good for you. I would do anything to work in my field again. Two diplomas and I’m chopping vegetables all day."

"Yeah, you only mention that every other day."

"Anyway, security might suit you."

"Everyone hates security on the third."

"Because they are assholes! That doesn’t mean you will become an asshole the minute you put on the uniform. At least I hope so."

"I don’t know."

"Hey, if you don’t take it, someone else will. You can be one of the good guys. A security guard who doesn’t want a blowjob so they will get medicine for your kid, or deal kronole, or some other shit. You can help people."

"Darcy..."

"Just think it through. Hey, Clay, pour me another, please! Do you want to dance?"

"No. I think I will get to my room and do the thinking."

He shoulders his way through the drunken crowd. He lets out a relieved sigh when he is finally back in his room. He quickly changes his clothes and lies down on the hard bed. He should think about this decision, but his mind wanders back to where it all started.

_"Jarvis, where is Tony?"_

_"Sir is the workshop, Master Rogers."_

_He hurries down._

_"Hey Steve! "_

_Tony looks like shit. He hasn’t shaved in days, probably hasn’t slept either, and he reeks of alcohol and sweats. He has been like this since the diagnosis. Steve grabs the half-empty whiskey bottle from the desk._

_"You shouldn’t be drinking this crap. The doctor says..."_

_"The doctor says I have two months to live. Drinking won’t change that. I will."_

_"How? Will you replace your heart?"_

_"Something like that. I just need to figure a few more things out. "_

_"You are the smartest person I know Tony, maybe the smartest person on the Earth, but even you can’t do that. Maybe it’s time to accept things. Spend time with Pepper, with us, instead of living down here."_

_"I will figure this out, and then we can spend time together. I will even go running with you, promise. But that’s not why I asked you to come. I got a visitor yesterday. A guy named Wilkers or Wilton, no Wilson. Definitely Wilson. He is building some kind of post-apocalyptic train, in case the guys up can’t fix the weather. He asked me to invest in it."_

_"Tell me you didn’t blow money on this scam."_

_"That’s what I thought at first. It all sounded like a dystopian movie, a good one. But then he explained it in detail. The guy is crazy, but the genius type of crazy. So I bought tickets for Pepper and me, and also for you and Bucky."_

_"No, Tony, you shouldn’t have. "_

_"You guys are my best friends. My only friends, really. In case anything happens I want to make sure that you will be okay."_

_"That’s nice of you, but how much money did you spend on this?"_

_"Don’t ask something you don’t want to hear. But don’t worry, I only bought third-class tickets, in case it turns out to be a scam, I don’t want my entire fortune to disappear. I would build my own post-apocalyptic bunker or train, or whatever, but I’m busy now. Maybe after I solve this heart thing, I will do it."_

_"Tony, please."_

_"I will send you the tickets. Now, you should go. I have to get back to fixing my heart."_

_"Tony!"_

_"Go, Steve. I’m working."_

_Tony dies a week later, and Steve forgets about the train for a long time._

"I accept the job."

"I’m glad, Mr. Rogers. You can get your uniform and baton from the store car. Mr. Reynolds will fill you in on the rest."

Mr. Reynolds tells him about gun safety, uniform rules, and protocols. They have a protocol for nearly everything: murder, theft, rebellion in the tail, strikes. It’s mostly keep quiet about it, don’t cause panic, and resolve it quickly. He moves into his new room that night and sleeps on an actual mattress in four years. It seems almost uncomfortably soft, like when he came back from Afghanistan and slept in a bed for the first time. He gets nasty looks and snarky comments from the people on the third, especially from his ex-coworkers, but he pretends that he doesn’t care. He buys a doll for Jane from his first payment, an actual doll, not some rag toy. Her smile makes hearing those comments worth it.

"You are spoiling her rotten."

"I’m her uncle, that’s my job."

"How is security?"

"It’s okay. More boring than I thought it would be. All I did this week was broke up a fight, saw a few drunks out of the Nightcar, and escorted the mechanics and cleaners uptrain. Otherwise I mostly just stood around."

"Are the boys from mechanics still giving you a hard time?"

"Kinda."

"They are just jealous. Any of them would kill for the opportunity to be a guard. Have you been to the Tail yet?"

"No. They are still training me, before sending me there. To be honest, I’m not looking forward to it."

_"It’s minus 49 degrees outside. Two degrees lower than yesterday, and it’s fucking August." says Bucky as he takes his coat off._

_"Shit. We definitely have to postpone the wedding now."_

_"You are still worried about that?"_

_"Even if it’s the end of the world, I want it to end as your husband."_

_"Don’t even joke about that. The scientists will figure something out. They say they are very close to finding the solution."_

_"Like they never lied before. Listen, Bucky. I found those train tickets Tony bought us."_

_"You can’t seriously think this will come to that."_

_"Things aren’t looking up and it doesn’t hurt to consider it."_

_"Okay. Let’s look into it, but pray that we will never have to board that train."_

_Eight months later_

_The Snowpiercer will depart in two months. The world has gone mad, as the temperature slowly but surely dropped lower every day. Electricity, and with that phones and the internet, or any form of communication to a distance disappeared. Gangs flooded the streets, robbing, and murdering people. The healthcare system crushed, and only a few police and military forces tried desperately to keep up the illusion of order. The rich hid away in their bunkers. There was utter chaos._

_"I got news on Becky and the kids. They are alive."_

_"That’s great, Bucky. What should we do?"_

_"I will go down to Pennsylvania, bring them here. Then on the Snowpiercer."_

_Becky is Bucky’s little sister. She has two kids, James and Rachel. Steve has no family since his mom died. He knows how much Bucky loves his sister and the kids, and he knows that if Bucky wants him to, he would give up the tickets for them. But there are only two tickets._

_"I’m coming with you."_

_"No. You need to stay here. Help Pepper and Morgan. And who would get the food for Mrs. Blaine’s family?"_

_"There is no way I’m letting you go alone."_

 _They argue, but in the end, Bucky wins. He also wants the tickets to stay with Steve._

_"It’s safer this way. God knows how many gangs I will meet on the way, I don’t want to lose them if I get robbed."_

_"Bring your gun with you and come back to me" he kisses him goodbye._

_The Snowpiercer’s departure is brought forward by two weeks, due to the temperature dropping faster than expected. There is still no sign of Bucky. Steve grows more concerned every day. He knows that he should head to the place of the departure, he knows that’s what Bucky asked him to do, in case anything happened, but he can’t bring himself to do it. He waits until the last minute. He leaves a note on the kitchen table._

_Bucky,_

_I went to the departure point. I’m sorry, but I couldn’t wait any longer. They brought the departure forward two weeks. I will be waiting there for you and Becky. I won’t board unless you are there. I love you. Please, be there._

_Steve_

_The road takes longer to the train than he expected. He gets there on the day of the departure. The madness there is even worse than on the streets. The mob is besieging the train, desperately trying to get on, a last attempt to save their life. There are guards protecting the train, with weapons in hand. The place is loud with the sound of screams and gunshots. He waits there, looking around, hoping to see Bucy’s brown mop of hair, but there are only strangers._

_"Attention! All passengers please board the Snowpieercer. The departure is in ten minutes. I repeat all passengers please board. "_

 _Steve notices a familiar figure. He runs towards him, pushing people out of the way._

_"Bucky! Bucky!"_

_The man turns, and Steve’s heart drops: it isn’t him. He tries to go back, but the mob is pushing him towards the train. He looks around, desperately screaming Bucky’s name, again and again. A young woman is pushed down right next to him. A soldier points his gun at her. She is crying, and Steve notices that she is pregnant. He steps in front of the gun._

_"Wait! She is with me, we have tickets. See?" he waives the tickets in front of the guard._

_He takes and examines them._

_"You came at the very last moment. Follow me, I will escort you to the train. "_

_Steve helps her up. She is clinging to his arm, as they climb up to the engine. Steve collapses on a chair, his eyes glued to the window. The girl sits next to him._

_"Thank you! You saved my life. I’m Darcy" her hand slides onto her stomach "And you saved my baby, too. I guess I choose the worst time to get pregnant."_

_She is still speaking, but Steve can’t even hear her. He is still looking out, hoping that Bucky will appear in the last moment, somehow. Then the train starts with a shake, and it takes off, quickly leaving the mob behind, and Bucky isn’t here. Steve lets out a pained cry, but it’s lost in the murmur._

The first two weeks are easier than he thought they would be. That’s when he is sent to the Tail, to help with delivering the food to them. The Tail was a controversial topic. Some thought they should let them starve or freeze to death, and the problem would be solved. Others didn’t think that it was just or humane how they were treated. The last one was the less popular opinion. People despised and hated them, but they were most afraid of them. The Tail meant a constant threat, with frequent rebellions. The people of the Third class were especially afraid, having only a few wagons between them and the rebels. Steve saw people who were brought up from the Tail. They were all alike: skin and bones, pale from years of living in the dark. They ate fastly and messily, and their eyes were full of terror, like the soldiers who came back from war zones. They kept to themselves, and never spook about the Tail. He heard rumors, though, terrible ones, about murders, mutilation, and cannibalism. Steve hated the way they were treated: like animals, while the people in second and first squandered food, water, and other resources. And now he was on his way to the Tail pushing a carter loaded with black protein bars. He can’t believe they are feeding them this crap. They have an awful smell and an even worse taste. Porridge is a hundred times tastier.

"Is that all? Seems like very little food for all those people."

"Yeah, they cut back on the food for the week. Okay, here we are. Just remember, Rogers, keep them at a distance, and never let them near your weapon. Those fuckers can be dangerous, especially now that they aren’t getting the portions they are used to. At any sign of violence, you shut the doors, and call for backup, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

The doors open with a loud buzz.

"All right! Everyone step back! On your knees!"

The stench is horrible. Steve looks over all those people kneeling on the dirty ground, a sad sight. Then one of them lifts his head and looks into his eyes. Steve's heart stops for a moment. It’s Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

_Steve can taste blood in his mouth. He curls up, trying to protect his stomach from the kicks. Mum will be sad again, and he ruined his new shirt, too. But what was he supposed to do? They were bullying Jane, and she is only six. He had to protect her. Suddenly the kicks stop. Steve risks a glance. A boy he has never seen before is holding Chris by his collar._

_“What is wrong with you? You are like twice his size.”_

_“It’s none of your business. Fuck off! ”_

_“Well, now it’s my business, and you should go if you don’t want a broken nose. ”_

_Chris hesitates. His buddies already runoff. So he shrugs._

_“Whatever. You can have this faggot all to yourself. ”_

_The boy punches Chris before he can run away. Then he turns to Steve and helps him up. He groans from the pain._

_“Thanks, but I could have handled them. ”_

_“Sure you did. I’m Bucky. ”_

_“Steve. ”_

_“Come on, I will walk you home. ”_

His heart starts to slowly beat again. It’s Bucky. He is thin, with long hair and beard, and he is missing an arm, but he is alive. Steve wants to run to him, kiss him, hug him, make sure this is real. He hesitantly takes a step towards him, but then Bucky shakes his head. Steve halts in the middle of his step. Of course. They can’t know that they know each other. If he wants to help Bucky he has to act as nothing happened.

“Rogers! Come on, move the fucking cart. _”_

He pushes the cart towards them then leaves it there. His hand is shaking on the handle. There is a murmur around him, angry whispers and shouting.

“Hey! Where is the other cart?! _”_

“That’s all for today. _”_

“What the fuck? _”_

“You can’t do this! We are starving! _”_

“We have children here! We need food!

A woman grabs onto Steve’s jacket. Reynolds is next to him in a blink, he kicks the woman away.

“I told you not to get this close _”_ he growls at him “Okay people, back up, or I will take this cart away, too! Be grateful that you get anything at all. “

When they are finally out Steve has to lean on to the wall for support. He hides his shaking hands behind his back.

“What the fuck, Rogers? You totally froze there. I thought you were military, you should have some self”control. “

“I’m sorry, Sir. Just the sight and this stench, it took me off guard. It won’t happen again. “

“Yeah, fucking pigs. If you ask me, Mr. Wilford is too generous. He should have split the Tail off on the first day and left those fuckers to the Freeze. “

Steve can’t wait for his shift to end. The moment it’s over he heads to the kitchen. Darcy is there next to a giant cauldron.

“Darcy! I need to speak with you. “

“I’m working Steve. Come back after my shift, it will be over soon. “

“It’s important. “

“Okay. Mary, can you cover me for a second? I’ll be right back. “

They go outside. Darcy wipes her hands into her apron.

“What is it, Steve?

“Bucky is alive. “

“What? Are you all right? “

“I’m not crazy. I saw him. He is in the Tail. “

“Oh my God. You must have missed each other on the departure day. “

“Yes, and he somehow fought his way on to Tail. I have to get him out. “

“That won’t be easy. “

“You didn’t see what is down there, Darcy. It’s worse than we thought. And he’s missing an arm. “

“Shit. So it’s true about taking arms as punishment. “

“Yeah. I have to do something, I have to. This is my fault. “

“Hey, slow down. No one can blame you. And if you want to help him you need to be smart about it. “

“Darcy! “

“I’m coming in a minute! Look, Steve, promise me you won’t do anything until we have a plan. Calm down, and don’t tell anyone about this. We have to be very careful.“

“Darcy! “

“I have to go. Promise me. “

“I promise. Go! “

Later Steve comes up with the widest ideas on how to save Bucky. Smuggling him out under the food cart. Getting a gun and breaking him out. He even thought about getting into some kind of trouble so he would be banished to the Tail.

“Stop it. You being there won’t help him, and you know that he won’t want that. Also, there is a big chance that they would just lock you in a Drawer instead of sending you to the Tail. And as for the other plans, you have to think about what happens after he gets out. This is a train, with limited space. You would get caught within hours. Sometimes they bring up people, don’t they? “

They did. Not often, but they did. Mostly if they needed someone’s special skills, or if there were deaths on the third and they couldn’t fill their jobs. Children were chosen the most often because they were young and impressionable. No one wanted seeds of a rebellion uptrain. The order that who can and can’t come to Third always came from uptrain, even above First Class. Steve’s chances in influencing that were close to zero. But he couldn’t give up hope, not now, not when Bucky is alive. He will figure something out. He even thought about speaking to Pepper. They haven’t spoken in years. Maybe she could help. She is in First Class, after all. But the fear and mistrust towards people who were Second and First were too strongly rooted in him and every Thirdy. Pepper didn’t help before, not when they were starving, or when there were riots on the Third. Why would she now? But she was still Pepper, First Class or not. Darcy shared his fears.

“You can’t trust her. She is First, they are all buddies with Mr. Wilford and hospitality. She might let something slip. “

“She wouldn’t do that“ but he didn’t sound too sure.

“Okay. Let her be the last option. First, try to get in contact with Bucky. “

It was easier said than done. He wasn’t assigned to the Tail during the next week. It was torture, waiting, knowing that Bucky was there, suffering who knows what, and he can’t be near him. All he could think of was Bucky. All those memories flooded his mind, even his dreams.

_Steve is lying on Bucky’s bed, flipping through the newest Captin America comic book. Bucky’s sitting at his desk._

_“Anyway, I’m going with Jenny to the festival. How about you?_ “

_I wanted to go with you, he thinks. But he doesn’t want to be the third wheel._

_“I’ll probably stay at home. Study for History._ “

 _“But you love festivals. I could set you up with Linda. She is totally into you._ “

 _“No, thanks._ “

_“Come on! You never have any fun. No festival, no girls. What is it with you?_

_“I don’t like girls._ “

 _“What?_ “

_Fuck! He didn’t mean to say that, it just came out. And there is no backtracking from this._

_“I like boys. I’m gay._ “

_He shuts his eyes as he waits for a response. Then there is a hand on his shoulder._

_“That’s cool._ “

 _“Cool? That’s it? You aren’t angry?_ “

 _“No, why would I be?_ “

 _“So are we still friends?_ “

 _“Of course. You could turn into a two-headed unicorn and you would still be my best friend._ “

Finally, on Wednesday he is sent to the Tail again. Not to bring the protein bars this time, just to stand guard outside. He is with Till, an ex”cop. She is the only one Steve likes out of his coworkers. She tries chatting with him, but Steve can’t pay attention. He is nervously tapping his foot while looking at the door separating him from Bucky. Just one door, and still he can’t be with him. Then there is a knock on the door and shouting. Till slides the peephole. An old woman is standing on the other side.

“Dios mío. Old Ivan, he is dead. “

“Jesus. How? “

“Hanged himself. “

“Fuck. Of course, it had to happen on my shift. Come on, Rogers, we have to get the body. It’s protocol. “

The door buzzes open. The Tailes are all around the covered body, murmuring their prayers. Steve spots Bucky in the first row. His eyes widen when he notices him, and he is shaking his head and mouthing something. Steve can’t figure out what he wants. He steps in to grab the body, but suddenly it sits up and slits his arm. Steve stumbles back, reaching for his baton. The Tailies are screaming and charging forward with their makeshift weapons in hand. The guards fire their guns. Till is swearing. Steve’s mind switches to fight mode like he is in the war again. He mostly defends himself. He doesn’t want to kill anyone. He tries to fight his way towards the door. The moment he is there, Till closes the door. She is frantically calling for backup. That’s when the door opens. They probably used one of the dead guard’s chips. The Tailies are running forward, crushing everything that stands in their way. But only so many of them can get through the door before it’s put into emergency lockdown, and it can’t be opened by a normal chip. The luckier guards made their way out of the wagon before it happened. The not so lucky ones are lying on the floor. Steve’s the only guard still standing. He is half-heartedly fighting with two Tailies, all the while searching for Bucky with his eyes. That’s a mistake since one of the men manages to twist his weapon out of his hand, and he is trusted against the wall with a knife against his throat.

“Fuck! The door won’t open! We are done, God, we are done. “

“Should I kill this one? “

“No! “

It’s Bucky’s voice. All the tension leaves Steve’s body. Bucky is alive.

“He is our only chance to negotiate. “

“Negotiate? Look around, Barnes! They will just storm in here and shoot us all. All these deaths, and we couldn’t even get two wagons ahead. “

The floor is covered in bodies, Tailies, and guards alike. The blood paints it red. The knife is pushed closer to his throat.

“I should kill him. At least we would have our revenge for our brothers. “

“Let him go, Jack. He won’t do anything and we need him. “

“It’s your funeral, Barnes“ he pushes Steve forward.

He stumbles but catches himself. He slowly stands up, keeping his hands visible. Then he just stands there, looking at Bucky, too afraid that if he moves he will reveal himself. They stare at each other for a long second, then Bucky closes the distance between them and presses his lips against Steve’s. His lips are chapped and dry, but it feels so right, so familiar. Steve kisses back. It’s a desperate kiss, short and passionate. Bucky is suddenly yanked back.

“What the fuck, Barnes?! Did you get hit on the head in the fight? “

“Relax, guys. This is Steve. My fiancé. “

“Holy shit! That Steve? “

“Bucky, I’m so sorry. I was there until the last minute, waiting for you. I should have...

“Hey, none of that. It isn’t your fault. We are alive, and that’s what matters. “

“Are Becky and the kids in the Tail, too? “

Bucky’s face twists with pain.

“Becky was already dead by the time I got there. Rachel didn’t survive the first month in the Tail. Only James is left. “

“Okay, guys, this is very touching, but we are about to get slaughtered so we should really start figuring out what to do. “

“Steve, what’s going to happen now? “

He racks his brain to remember the protocol.

“There will be a strike team here in five minutes, maximum ten. They have real guns, I have seen it. “

“Fuck! All of this, for nothing. “

Steve looks around. There are about twenty men. They wouldn’t kill all of them, would they? He can’t lose Bucky, not when he just found him.

“You can negotiate. Ask them to put the leaders into the Drawers instead of execution, and let the others go.

“And go back to the Tail? To see our loved ones starve and suffer? “

“Hey, Jack. We don’t have a choice. “

“I can help you. I’m security, I move all along the train. I can get you information. “

“Why would you do that? “

“Because I love Bucky, and I want to help. “

There is a banging on the door.

“Put down your weapons and surrender! Let go of the guard and let him go to the door, and we will be merciful.

“Like hell. “

“Hold the knife to my throat. I will speak to them. “

“I don’t trust this Thirdy. “

“Do what he says, Jack. He is our best chance. “

Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand.

“I will come back and help. I promise. Just don’t get yourself killed until then. I love you. “

“I love you, too. “

The door opens and armed guards pour in.

“Hands up! Drop your weapons! “

“Hey, hey don’t shoot! They will let me go if you let them go back to the Tail and put only the leaders into Drawers. Just do what they ask and they will let me go and retreat peacefully to the Tail. “

The guards hesitate for a moment, then their leader, Reynolds speaks up.

“Deal. Now lower your weapons, and let Rogers come here. “

The knife falls to the floor. Steve slowly walks towards the guards, praying that they will keep their word.

“Now your leaders step forward! We will escort you to the Drawers. “

Hesitantly three men step forward.

“I need at least five. Come on, take responsibility! “

Bucky moves, but an older man grabs his hand and steps forward instead. Another one does as well.

“Great. “

Reynolds lifts his gun and fires. The five men drop dead.

“You said they were going to the Drawers! “

“Well, I lied. Listen up, mother fuckers! Mr. Wilford is kind and merciful. He lets you keep your miserable lives. So return to the Tail, and accept your punishment. “

One of them bends down to grab a knife. He is shot immediately. That’s enough for the others not to act up. Bucky locks eyes with Steve as he is ushered away. Till leads Steve out.

“Jeez, Rogers. You are lucky. “

He doesn’t feel like it. Everything seems numb.

“Get yourself checked out on medical. You look awful. “

Steve looks down. His shirt is soaked in blood. He hasn’t even felt the pain until now.

“Should I go with you? “

“No, thanks. I will manage it. “

_Mum is ill. She won’t admit it, but Steve knows. She gets skinnier day by day. She eats when they are together, but Steve can hear her throwing up afterward._

_“You have to go to the doctor._ “

 _“I’m fine. We don’t have the money to go to the doctor every time we feel a little ill. I just need to rest._ “

_Then one day she just collapses. It’s too late by then. The cancer is all over her body. There is nothing they can do. Mrs. Barnes cooks for them, and Bucky brings the homework to Steve every day. He stays with his mum. It gets harder every day to get her to eat._

_“Mrs. Barnes cooked chicken, mum. Try it._ “

 _“I’m not hungry, sweetheart. You can eat mine, too._ “

 _“Mum, you have to eat. You didn’t even have breakfast._ “

_She eats a few bites, then pushes her plate away._

_“I’m full. Steve, help me go to the couch. I’m tired._ “

 _“Come on mum. Just hold onto me._ “

 _“Thank you. You are just like your dad. You will be a fine man one day._ “

 _“And you will be right there with me._ “

 _“Steve..._ “

 _“Just get some sleep mum._ “

_She sleeps more and more. Then one day, she doesn’t wake up. The funeral and everything after is a blur. He just sits in the apartment all day. The money runs out after a month, and he is evicted. He packs one bag, with his art supplies, and his mum’s favorite books. He doesn’t know where to go. He ends up in the park. That’s where Bucky finds him. He sits down next to him, and they just sit there for a while._

_“What will you do now?_ “

 _“I don’t know. Enlist to the army, like my dad._ “

 _“You are only 16._ “

 _“I can lie. I look older._ “

_Bucky clasps his shoulder._

_“Come home with me._ “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a short description of the Snowpiercer and how it works, classes, etc, to make it easier to understand for people who might not seen the series/movie or just to refresh the memory of those who did?


	3. Chapter 3

Steve is sitting in the canteen when Til walks up to him.  
“There you are, Rogers. We are waiting for you in the Tail, hurry the hell up.”  
“In the Tail? My shift starts an hour later, in the Second. ”  
“No one told you? Reynolds wants you there at the punishment since you were a hostage and now you can get your payback or something. ”  
Steve doesn’t want payback. He doesn’t want to witness the punishment at all, but he knows that this is an order, not a request. And this is also his chance to get in contact with Bucky. He wipes his mouth and stands up.  
“I have to get something from my cabin, I’ll be there in a minute. ”  
“Just be quick, Reynolds is already grumpy. ”  
He runs to his cabin and fishes out a piece of paper from the mess on his table. He writes a short message for Bucky.  
Whoever finds this, please give it to Bucky Barnes  
Bucky,  
Tell me what you need to know and how I can get that information to you, and anything I can do to help. This method isn’t the safest, so we should figure another way out to message each other. The next time I’m on duty and Tailies are pulled up to clean, or called up for any reason, leave your reply with them.  
I love you.  
He doesn’t sign it, because in case it gets into the wrong hands he doesn’t want to incriminate himself. He folds it to as small as he can, then heads to the Tail.  
“Finally, Rogers. What took so long? Come on guys, let’s go. We will be taking many arms today. ”  
They march inside. Steve is searching for Bucky the moment he steps inside. This time he and the other rebels are in the last line, the crowd shielding them from the guards. The woman from hospitality steps on a platform and raise her mic. She is so out of place in her spotless blue costume and furs, but still, she is god here, declaring judgment.  
“People of Snowpiercer! This train provides for you, it keeps you alive. Mr. Wilford keeps you alive, even though you don’t deserve a place on this engine. You didn’t pay for the ticket, yet he feeds you and lets you live. And what do you to thank him? Rebellion, murder, disarray. You disturbed the order of the Eternal Engine, and for that, you will pay with three arms. Let this be a lesson to anyone who thinks they can rebel against Mr. Wilford. When I call your name step forward and accept your punishment. Robert Smith. ”  
The man stumbles forward. He tries to look brave, but he is sweating profusely, despite the cold and his whole body is shaking. The guards grab him and rip his shirt. Reynolds points to the water bucket.  
“The honor is yours, Rogers. ”  
It takes him a minute to figure out what he means. His eyes widen in horror. He can’t do this.  
“Hurry up, we don’t have all day. ”  
He slowly reaches for the bucket. His gaze finds Bucky. He just nods encouragingly. He has to do this. He can’t lose this job if he wants to help, so he pours the water on the man’s arm. The other guard secures it and shoves it out of the train. The screams are heart-wrenching. He can’t look away as the man’s arm is shattered to pieces. Then another follows him. When the third one is called Steve can’t believe his eyes. It’s a child, maybe six or seven years old, it’s hard to tell because she is so malnourished. This can’t be happening.  
“Sir... ”  
“Shut up, Rogers.  
A woman runs forward, hugging the child as they try to separate them.  
“Please, she is just a child. Punish me instead, I’m her mother, please don’t do this.  
“Why shouldn’t we? She opened the door to the rebels, she is responsible for the death of three guards. ”  
“She didn’t know better. I told her to do it. Please, don’t punish her for my mistake. ”  
“All right. Finally, someone taking responsibility for their actions. Take her instead. ”  
Steve’s hand is shaking so badly that half of the water is poured beside the arm. Her screams echo in his ears long after she collapses on the floor. He almost forgets about the paper from the shock, but when he reaches in his pocket to hide his shaking hands it brushes against it. So when they are going out he drops it on the floor, hoping that Bucky notices it. The moment Reynolds is gone he vomits into the trash can. Till pats his shoulder commiseratingly and offers him a handkerchief.  
“It’s an awful thing. I have seen it twice before, but nothing can make you get used to it. ”  
“This shouldn’t be happening. ”  
He looks at Till, worried that he said too much but she just shrugs.  
“We can’t do anything about it, can we? ”  
When his shift ends he goes to find Darcy and Jane. He lifts the little girl and hugs her tight as tears begin to fall from his eyes.  
“Why are you sad, Uncle Steve? ”  
Darcy takes her from his arms.  
“Go find Matt, Jane. Ask him to read you a story. ”  
“But Uncle Steve is crying, mommy. ”  
“I know honey, but please just go now. ”  
She hugs Steve and lets him cry on her shoulder until he calms down enough to form sentences.  
“They took arms, and I had to pour the water...and those screams... then they shattered it with a hammer. There was this little girl, she was barely older than Jane...and I couldn’t do anything to help. ”  
“Shh, it’s okay. We will figure out something. We will help them. ”

_They are laying low in a cave. They got separated from their team, so they decided to wait until night to try to get back to the camp, although they only have a vague idea about where it is. Steve crouches down next to Bucky to check the wound on his leg. It doesn’t look good. He did his best to clean it, but he is worried that it will get infected.  
“How does it look? ”  
“Just a scratch. They will get you back in shape in no time once we are back at camp. ”  
“You always had a terrible poker face. ”  
Steve sits down next to his friend.  
“Here, drinks this. ”  
“You should drink it. This is the last of our water. ”  
“I already drank. ”  
Bucky accepts his lie and gulps down the water.  
“Do you think we will make it out? ”  
“Of course, we will. ”  
“If I don’t, will you tell mum and Becky that I love them? ”  
“Don’t say things like this. We will make it out, we always do. ”  
“Well, just in case we don’t I really wanted to do this” Bucky leans in and kisses him.  
Steve can’t even react from the shock at first, but then he kisses back, and it’s everything he dreamed about since he was 14 and pinning after his best friend. When they broke apart he has the stupidest grin on his face.  
“How long? ”  
“I don’t know. It happened so slowly, I didn’t even notice it at first. But then at tenth grade, you started dating Jacob Alder and I was so jealous that I had to realize I was feeling more than friendship for you. ”  
“Why did you never tell me? I had a crush on you since forever. ”  
“Well, I guess we are both idiots. ”  
“Now we definitely have to make it out, so I can take you on a proper date. ”  
“With fancy clothes and dancing? ”  
“That and everything else. ”_

But helping isn’t as easy as he hoped it would be. Reynold probably sensed his weakness because he removes him from any duty that involves direct contact with the Tailies. He is worried at first that they found the slip of paper, but he would be probably in a drawer by now if that was the case. He is getting more impatient and worried by the day, with no way to contact Bucky. His nightmares of Bucky dying in the Freeze are replaced by his arm being taken off, and Steve is the one who does it, every time. He wakes up screaming from those dreams. The inability to do anything is driving him mad. Finally, he gets a chance. He is on point-duty right outside the Tail with Osweiller. Steve usually gets along well with everyone, but he can’t stand him. He is arrogant, selfish, and constantly abuses his power. But he took a liking to Steve, despite him only answering with one-word sentences. He is bragging about his time in the Nightcar.  
“But there is an option if you can’t afford the girls there” he leans closer ”The Tailies do it for a lot cheaper. Sure, they don’t look that good, but man, the desperate ones aren’t shy to do anything, really. I had my best blowjob for a slice of bread. ”  
Steve wants to punch him but then realizes that this is his chance to get in contact with the Tail. So he sucks it up and pretends to be interested.  
“Do you think I can do that? I don’t have a partner, and the Nightcar is way too expensive for me. ”  
“Sure. Get some food or meds or whatever during your next break and I’ll see what they have to offer.  
Osweiller does the talking, Steve just stands next to him. He feels sick in the stomach as Oz arranges a girl for him. He takes sick pleasure in patting her down, then shoves her towards Steve.  
“Have fun. ”  
“Dude, can you leave us alone? I can’t do this with you watching. ”  
Oz hesitates,  
“Come on, she is just a scrawny girl, I can handle her. ”  
Finally, Oz is out. The girl starts to unbuckle Steve’s belt when he stops her.  
“Hey, don’t do that. ”  
“Isn’t this what you wanted? ”  
“I thought that you had something for me. ”  
“We can still do this. ”  
“No. I’m sorry” he fucked up.  
“You really are loyal to him. ”  
“Do you have a message for me? ”  
She looks at him like she is trying to size him up, to decide if he can be trusted. Then she untangles the cloth wrapped around her arm and takes out a piece of paper.  
“Here. These are the names of people who were Tailies and can be trusted. You should start with her. ”  
She points at the name. Natasha Romanov. It sounds vaguely familiar.  
“There are also some instructions about what information we need. ”  
“Thank you. What’s your name? I’m Steve. ”  
“Skye. You better really mean this, or I’m in a hell of trouble. ”  
“I promise I’ll do everything. Tell Bucky to hang on and that I love him. ”  
He presses some pain-medicine in her hand. He got it for his shoulder.  
“For the ones who were punished. I’m sorry for what I did. ”  
The door opens, and Skye drops to her knees. Steve pretends to fumble with his zipper.  
“That was quick. ”  
“Fuck off. ”  
Osweiller laughs then grabs Skye and takes her back to the Tail. Steve wants to punch him now even more. He goes to Darcy with the list of names. She knows everyone on Third.  
“Natasha Romanov? Yeah, I know her. She works at the Nightcar. I think she is on shift tonight, you can find her there. ”  
“Who is she? Her name is familiar, I just can’t pinpoint why. ”  
“Remember the Fightnight in the third year? She was the winner, that’s how she got out of the Tail. ”  
Suddenly it clicks into place. How could he forget? During the first years, they always brought one Taily up to fight on Fightnight. They always choose a weak one, as in to show their dominance over them. But that year was different. No one bet on the scrawny red-head, but the moment she stepped into the ring her whole demeanor changed. She was like a snake, fast and deadly. She fought the last round against István, the butcher, a man twice her size. She avoided every blow, then she jumped on his back and started to strangle him. He died a day later, and she became Third Class. That was the last year Tailies could participate in Fightnight.  
The Nightcar is full, the lights flashing and loud techno blasting from the walls. Steve waits by the bar, nursing a drink, watching Natasha pouring drinks, and chatting. She is beautiful, like all the girls working in the Nightcar. Low-cut dress, a lot of makeup, who would have guessed that she killed to be here. Finally, there were no more customers, so he walks to the bar.  
“What can I get you? ”  
She has an almost unnoticeable Russian accent.  
“Can we talk about something important, more privately? ”  
“I don’t do that kind of work. ”  
She must think he wants to sleep with her. Steve reaches into his pocket, for the photo of Bucky and him he always carried around.  
“No, it’s not like that” he slides the photo towards her ”I want to talk about him. ”  
She takes the photo and looks at it. Steve had to give it to her, she is good. There is no surprise on her face.  
“You are Steve. ”  
It’s not a question, but he still nods.  
“Follow me. ”  
She leads him to one of the back rooms, where they held the therapy sessions. The moment the door closed she pushes him against the wall, a small knife held to his throat.  
“Tell me a good reason why I should trust you. You are a brakeman, your kind lives on terrorizing and taking advantage of the rest of us. ”  
He answers in a whisper, careful not to move too much because he could feel the blade against his throat.  
“I love Bucky. I would do anything to help him. And I can’t help him without helping the Tail. He won’t leave without them. And what is going on there must be stopped. ”  
She looks straight into his eyes, without blinking for what felt like hours. Then finally she lowers her knife and steps back.  
“Speak. ”  
He tells her everything, from the day he boarded the train to seeing the arms taken. She listens without a word, without a shadow of emotion on her face. Finally, Steve falls silent.  
“I’m loyal to the Tail. I always will be. The things we survived made us united. I don’t trust anyone who isn’t one of us. But I’ll make an exception for you because Barnes vouched for you. But if you ever even think about betraying us, I’ll kill you. ”  
Steve believes her.  
“I won’t. ”  
“Good. We have someone who works making the protein bars. She can hide messages in them. You will bring them to me, and I’ll give it to her. They need to know everything about security, protocols, how this train works. I can’t move above Third, and I’ve already told them everything I knew. It’s your turn now. Also, weapons. we need more weapons. Preferably guns. ”  
“What were you, before the Freeze? ” he askes in awe.  
“I worked for Russia. ”  
That could mean anything from being a spy to a hooker or a drug dealer, but somehow he doubts it’s the latter. Darcy helps him organize the information they have about Snowpiercer. Little detail he never paid attention to before became extremely important to him. What kind of weapons they use. How much time it takes to get to the Tail. Who gives the orders. They write it all down, with as small letters as possible. They can’t send them all at once, just one-by-one, carefully.  
“Are you sure you want to be part of this? If we are discovered who will look after Jane? ”  
“Jane and I are here because of you, and because I used Bucky’s ticket. He was supposed to be on Third instead of us, and we would have died, or been in the Tail. I owe him and you this.  
He waits for Natasha in the supply car, as they agreed.  
“Rogers. ”  
He flinches. He didn’t even hear her approach.  
“Here” he gives the slit of paper to her.  
“Welcome amongst the rebels. You are one of us now, there is no turning back. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be starting university next week so I won't be able to update as often as I did. I'm not abandoning this work, but it will take time to finish it. Thanks for sticking around!


	4. Chapter 4

A month has passed. They sent information to the Tail, hidden in protein bars, but Steve was running out of important knowledge. He also smuggled smaller blades through Skye or other girls he pretended to have sex with. Osweiler turned a blind eye to it, in return for Steve ignoring his business with the Tale. He hated enabling Osweiler’s abuse, but he couldn’t do anything if he wanted to stay in touch with the Tale. He was extremely careful with the weapons, knowing that if they notice even one missing, the whole plan is damned. Darcy has helped a lot, stealing knives from the kitchen, and Natasha also brought some blades, even a taser once. When Steve asked her where it was from, she just shrugged.

“I have my ways. ”

Steve admired her better and better with each action they manage to get through. She notices things Steve never paid attention to. Even though he is the one who can move uptrain, it often feels like Natasha knows more about the train then him. He is paranoid ever since this started. He can feel Reynold's eyes, watching him, like he knows something. Every time he is approached by a superior he thinks: that’s it. I’m done. Steve knows well that if any of this comes to light he will b sent to a Drawer, or worse. Still, it’s worth it. He feels more alive than ever in the past four years because there is hope, however small it is. Today he is on point-duty in the Tail. It’s a torture, being so close to Bucky, yet unable to be with him. Only a few doors, but they could be at different ends of the train, and it would be the same. The railroad is crossing through mountains, so he has to brace often. These jolts remind them all that this a train, subjected to the outside world. They call it the Eternal Engine, but he sometimes questions if it will even last a decade. When he is dome he heads uptrain. Something is off. People are running past him, and most of the workplaces are abandoned. The Cantin, which is always busy is empty, with food left on the tables. He can hear shouting, so he quickens his pace. It’s coming from the Nightcar. When he steps in there is a man standing on a table, giving a speech.

“They could have slowed down! They could have taken precautions! But they didn’t! Because having hot water and TVs in First is more important than our lives! Who feeds them? Who takes care of the animals? Who makes the clothes they wear, the wine they drink, and the beds they lie in? Who keeps this train running? ”

“We! We do! ” shouts the crowd.

“Yes, we do. And what is their gratitude? They spit on us. They eat take the best of everything and only leave the leftovers for us. And why? Because they paid a couple hundred more years ago? I say we deserve better. Our brothers and sisters who died today deserved better! Don’t let them get away with this! ”

Steve spots Darcy in the crowd and squeezes through the people to get to her.

“Steve! There you are! This is horrible. ”

“What happened? ”

“You haven’t heard? The cows are dead. ”

Shit. If something dies on the train, it dies forever. And even the smallest disturbance in the ecosystem can cause a disaster.

“Twelve people died. Almost the whole team of caretakers and some butchers. ”

“Jesus. How did it happen? ”

“The window cracked. They froze within moments. It was because they didn’t slow down. They know how dangerous the mountains are, but having electricity in First and Second was more important. And now they are blaming Becker for it. They say that he didn’t keep the regulations, that all of the cows shouldn’t have been in the same wagon. He was arrested. He might even be sentenced to lung of ice. Those motherfuckers, trying to cover up their own shit, and they don’t care how many Thirdies get hurt in the process. ”

“Shh, I’m trying to listen. ”

They listen to the rest of the speech in silence. When it ends, Miss Audrey, the owner of the Nightcar, steps up to the makeshift podium.

“Come back tonight, to commemorate those who are gone. Let us stand, united, for those we loved, and those we lost. ”

Everyone knew Miss Audrey on the train. In the second year, after the shock of the events were over, and they got used to living on the train, people wanted to have fun again. To pretend that there was still something normal, something familiar from the old world. And not only those on First and Second but the Third, too. Everything the Nightcar was came from Miss Audrey. She was the soul of the place. Her unique voice, singing melancholic songs about a world long gone, was unmistakable. But the Nightcar was so much more than a place to drink and dance. The hidden rooms behind the bar were place where you could relive your memories before the Freeze, remember those who died, and get some sort of spiritual peace and hope. Steve visited it only once, but the memory was still fresh in his mind.

_He hasn’t been well for a while. At first, the pain was so raw, so intense he thought he would die from it. The world, as they knew it was gone, and everyone he ever cared about was gone, too. Bucky was gone. He searched for him, in the first weeks. There was still chaos on the train. He asked everyone if they have seen him, looked at every car he had access to. Nothing. They saw frozen bodies alongside the track. Frozen cities, dead and cold. The Freeze wiped out everything. He thought about dying a lot. Even when they knew that the world was ending, he always imagined that Bucky and he would be together in the end. He didn’t want to be on this train without him. But leaving seemed so cowardly. They were the last of humanity, goddamit. And Darcy and the baby needed him. At least back then there was a lot of work to do. Mr. Wilford and his mechanics did a decent job at setting up and building the train, but keeping it running prooved to be harder. Everyone on Third did their part of the job, so everything would run smoothly. In the begging, there was a union he has never seen before. They were one train, the last of humanity, wanting to survive and they did everything for that. That aim made every difference, every argument seem unimportant. But humans don’t change. After a few months, everything that was wrong with the world started again, just smaller, on the train. Steve was disappointed. He didn’t care much about getting upgraded. Pepper offered him a job as a bodyguard, but he refused. He wanted to stay with Darcy and Jane. They were his reason to live. And it was okay for a while. But during the third year he fell into a deep depression. He barely ate, or talked or did anything,really. He showed up at work, then went straight to bed. He didn’t know why now. He just knew that he was sad. He never stopped missing Bucky and feeling guilty for boarding the train alone. And those feelings were eating away at his soul. Darcy tried to be gentle and understanding at first. She left him alone when he asked her to. But as the weeks turned into months and he only got worse she grew more and more worried. So one day she just stormes into his room._

_“Get up, Steve!_ ”

 _“I’m tired. Leave me alone._ ”

_“I have been leaving you alone because I thought you needed space. That this would be like other times you were sad, that it would pass in a few weeks. But this is getting out of hand. You are slowly killing yourself, and I can’t just watch you do this to yourself._

_“Well, I’m alive, am I not? I boarded this damned train to stay alive._ ”

 _“Oh, Steve_ ” _Darcy sits down on the bed_ ” _Being just alive isn’t enough. You should let yourself be happy. You can’t blame yourself forever for something you had no fault in._ ”

 _“It doesn’t feel like it._ ”

 _“That’s why you need to get up. We are going to the Nightcar._ ”

 _“I really don’t think that partying would help me._ ”

 _“Not partying. The backdoor rooms._ ”

 _“No._ ”

 _“They helped me. And I don’t have a better idea, so do it. Please. It might help._ ”

 _“It won’t._ ”

 _“Well, at least you tried then. And I promise I will leave you alone and let you sleep all day for a week if you do this for me._ ”

 _“Do I even have a choice?_ ”

_Darcy just grabs his arm and leads him to Nightcar. A woman just nods at them as Darcy explains why they came and shows Steve to a small room._

_“I’m Tamara. Have you done this before?_ ”

 _“Never. I’m not sure what should I do._ ”

 _“It’s okay. Just close your eyes. Think of the world. Living. Green. Imagine the smell of freshly cut grass. Remember how rain feels on your face._ ”

_Her gentle voice lulls him into a trans-like feeling. He imagines he is in a forest, next to a lake. He would swear he can smell pine trees. He is sitting on the dock, legs hanging into the water. When he looks to his right Bucky’s sitting next to him. He is smiling._

_“Who do you see?_ ”

 _“My fiancé._ ”

 _“Tell him what you have to._ ”

_Tears pour from his eyes, and he can barely get the words out._

_“I miss you. I wish you were here. And I’m so sorry for leaving without you. There isn’t a day I don’t regret it. And I love you._ ”

_Bucky turns to him. He doesn’t say anything, just takes presses a small kiss on his lips, then jumps into the water and disappears._

The Nightcar is full. Everyone’s dressed in black. They carried on some traditions from the old world. A few candles are lit on the counter. Miss Audrey steps up the podium and the crowd goes silent.

“Thank you for coming. We are here today, to remember our brothers and sisters who died for this train. And not only those we lost today, but all the others before. They died, not because it was necessary, or inevitable, but because those uptrain thought that their comfort is more important, then lives on Third. Because they think we are replaceable. Less than them. Let’s prove them wrong! Let them know we are just as important as them! Stand here, united, and never forget those who could have lived. Repeat their names with me. Noah, Rose, Jamie, Velika.... ”

The crowd chanted the names together. The atmosphere of Third drastically changed from that they on. Sure, they still did their jobs, but you could cut the tension with a knife. Steve, as a guard experienced this change firsthand. Yes, he was from Third. but he enforced the rules made by people uptrain. People got hostile, and often not just with their words. There were tense moments between Third and the rest of the train, before, too. Strikes, petitions, or just angry arguments, but never like this. So many people died at once, and they didn’t even take responsibility. They blamed everything on Becker, the poor guy. He has been the leader of the animal caretakers since departure, and he was well-liked on Third. He cared about his men and took good care of the animals. He loved his job. The trial was coming up, and everyone knew what the sentence will be: guilty. After all, the jury consisted of First and Second class passengers. All they care about is that there won’t be any more steak on their plates. Darcy came to Steve’s room a few days after the memorial, excited. she pressed a pamphlet into his hand.

“What is this? ”

“Just read it! ”

It was a short text, written with big bold letters: 

**Go on a strike on Friday! We won’t work until justice is given to Becker and Third has more rights! Third, united. We won’t be ignored.**

“That’s in four days. Why am I only hearing about this now? ”

“You are brakeman Steve. People are afraid you will snitch. You know how it is. But that’s not the point! This is the time to act, Steve! The guards will be occupied with the strike, this is the best chance for the Tail. Who knows, Third can even help the Tail. We have the same enemy. ”

“I don’t know, Darcy. ”

“We can’t wait forever. We have to act, or we will be discovered. ”

“I’ll talk to Natasha, see what she thinks. Thanks for telling me. ”

The truth is, Steve is afraid of the actual revolution. When the initial enthusiasm died down, he realized how terribly unbalanced the odds really were. He was a soldier, he knew that wars were won with money, guns, and soldiers. More men and better guns almost always meant victory. The Tail outnumbered the guards, but their makeshift weapons were no match to axes and guns. He wanted Bucky and the others to be free, but he was terrified of the price they might pay for it. He wouldn’t survive losing Bucky once again. He talks to Natasha. She already knows about the strike. Of course, she does, Natasha knows about everything that happens on Third. The Nightcar is a hotbed of information. She looks doubtful when Steve talks about Darcy’s idea.

“The timing would be great. But I don’t think Third would help the cause. They never cared before what happened in the Tail, why would they now? ”

“Listen, Third, and Tail together give roughly 70% of the passengers. If we can act together we can force Second and First to change things. There won’t be so many casualties. Because even if Tail gets to Third class, that will be a bloodbath. ”

“Wars came with a price, I thought you knew that, soldier. ”

“But if there is even a small chance to resolve this with less death, I want to give it a try. ”

“Okay. You should talk to Miss Audrey, then. If someone can convince Third to help, it’s her. I can arrange a meeting, but from there you’re on your own. I don’t trust her. ”

That night she leads him through a hidden door behind the bar. Miss Audrey is standing there.

“Mr. Rogers. Natasha says you have something to tell me. ”

Steve looks at Natasha for help, but she just shrugs and slips out of the door. Steve clears his throat.

“I’m here to offer you a deal. Help the Tail, and they will help Third. ”

Miss Audrey quirks one perfectly drawn eyebrow.

“I’m listening, Mr. Rogers. ”

He describes the conditions happening in the Tail vividly. He talks about the darkness, the protein bars, the starving children. He tries to be vague when he talks about the upcoming revolution and his involvement in it. He avoids mentioning names, in case she decides to sell them out. Miss Audrey listens to him without interruption. When he finishes his speech, she stands up.

“I see your point, Mr. Rogers. What is happening there is terrible, we always knew that. What I don’t see is why the Third should get involved. What do we get out of this? And don’t count on my emotions or moral code. I fight for the Third, not the whole train. ”

“As long as there are people living in the Tail, there will be revolutions. They won’t ever stop, and one day the guards might not be enough to stop them. And when they forge ahead, First and Second won’t be the one suffering. They will use Third as a shield. You saw how much they care about sacrificing our lives. If they were willing to kill a dozen people so they have electricity and hot water, how many will they sacrifice to keep their lives safe? Be their allies, instead of enemies, so they can strike those we all despise. The Tail is willing to do the dirty work. They will fight and kill because they don’t have anything to lose. Third doesn’t have to get their hands dirty. All we ask for is a little help. If the Tail fails, they will be the ones punished, not Third. No one has to know about our agreement. It will be a coincidence, or an act forced by the rebels. But if they win, you can climb on their backs and claim more rights to Third. All they want is a humane way of life. You can win more than you risk. ”

Steve tries to sound more sure than he actually is. Miss Audrey walks around the room, thinking. Then, she lifts a bottle from a shelf and pours two glasses of whiskey.

“Let’s drink to our alliance. I'll see what I can do. ”

The next day when he is finished with his job, a man comes up to him. He barely recognizes him without the make-up, but it’s one of the bartenders from the Nightcar.

“Please follow me, Mr. Rogers. ”

They go uptrain, to Second. They don’t use the transportation system found under the cars, to avoid suspicion. He points to a door, then disappears. Steve hesitantly opens it. When he looks around he immediately realizes which car he is in, even though he has never seen it before. A room full of drawers and medical equipment. The Drawers, the place where people who rebel against the system end up, frozen and unconscious for years. Miss Audrey is standing there, with a woman by her side who is wearing a lab coat.

“This is Dr. Pelton, Mr. Rogers. She will help us. ”

“It’s a pleasure, Ma’am. How can you help? ”

“I got clearance a few days ago to bring up three-person from the Tail to conduct experiments. ”

“What kind of experiments? ”

“Tests, related to freezing the bodies. How it affects the brain and the body. What dosage we can use, what causes permanent damage. ”

“So you are doing human experiments on Tailies? Have you done this before? What happens if you fail those experiments? ”

“Science has its casualties. ”

“How can you claim to help us when you do such things? Why would you switch sides? ”

“Mr. Rogers, enough. She is helping us now, and that’s all that matters. ”

“No, it’s okay. I understand his concerns. I got my ticket, not for money, but on the condition I work for them. I offered my medical knowledge, and willingness to help in running the Drawers, and in return, I got to live. You got on this train, too Mr. Rogers. And you’re wearing their uniform, so I wouldn’t be so quick to judge. ”

“What changed? ”

“My nephew, Noah. He was one of the butchers. A bright young lad. I never had children of my own, but I loved him like he was mine. And they killed him, to keep up their luxurious lifestyle. I owe him this. ”

“I’m sorry. ”

“Give me three names until tomorrow noon. I’ll pull them up from the Tail, bring them here. But from there it’s your call. ”

He sends a message using the evening protein bars, then waits for the reply, with ever-growing worry. He realizes that he won’t be working in the Tail for another two days, and by then it will be too late. He needs an answer today. He is already late for his shift in Second, but he is hurrying towards the Tail. Maybe he can figure something out, a reason to call a Taille out. Or ask the other guards to trade shifts with him. No, that would be too suspicious. Everyone hates working in the Tail, why would he ask for it? But he has to try, a chance like this won’t come ever again. As he is walking deep in his thoughts he notices a kid lurking by the supply room. It’s strange, because children aren’t allowed here, and it’s school time anyway. Steve grabs his shoulder.

“What are you doing here, boy? ”

The kid tenses up and tries to run, but when he looks up to Steve his body goes slack.

“Uncle Steve. ”

“James? “ he hugs the boy close.

He didn’t recognize him. Bucky’s nephew was a ten year old boy, chubby and happy, celebrating his birthday when he last saw him. This kid looked so different, and not just because of puberty. He seemed younger than he was, malnourishment making him scrawny and small. But at the same time, his eyes were old, like someone’s who lived for a long time and has seen things. A child should never have eyes like that.

“What are you doing here? How did you get out? ”

“They pulled me up from the Tail this morning with a few other kids. They are training me to become a butcher. ”

So they already started working on replacing the dead workers.

“I was searching for you. Uncle Bucky sent this to you. ”

He gives a crumpled paper to him. A list of names.

“Thank you, James. ”

“You will get them all out of the Tail, right? They will be free. ”

His eyes are so hopeful.

“Of course. ”

“I want to fight when the revolution comes. ”

He is 14. He shouldn’t know what fighting, real fighting means, but he does. And he is still ready to do it.

“I’ll tell you when the time is here. But until then, you have to be very careful. You can’t tell anyone what will happen. They can’t know that you know me. ”

“I won’t tell a word to anyone. ”

“Good. I have to go now. Wait here for a few minutes, then go. Join the other kids and pretend that nothing happened. ”

He hugs the boy close once more than hurries away. He reads the paper, with three names: Dr. Bruce Banner, Skye Johnson, and Bucky Barnes. He slides it under Dr. Pelton’s door, as requested. Then he waits. He hates this part the most, the calm before the storm. It reminds him of his times in the military when they knew an attack was coming, but they couldn’t do anything about it. He is lying on his bed, fully dressed, when there is a knock on his door. He opens and Natasha is standing there. 

“Quickly. ”

They go up the train. The train at night is as alive as in daylight, just a different type of alive. When they leave the sleeping quarters the music from the Nightcar gets louder. They pass the drunken crowd, leave the kissing couples behind. In second only the janitors are working. No one pays attention to them. Steve notices a chip, hidden in Natasha’s bracelet when she opens the doors leading to the Second Class. He has no idea how she got one. Finally, they reach the Drawers. Dr. Pelton is already there.

“Come. They have only been in the Drawer for a few hours, they should recover quickly. ”

“You froze them?! ”

“I had to, for the show. My supervisor was here. ”

She opens a drawer and Steve’s heart starts beating faster. It’s Bucky. He looks so peaceful sleeping. Pelton removes the tubes from his nose and the electrodes attached to his body. Then she moves on to the next person. Steve takes his face in his hands.

“Come on, Bucky. Wake up. ”

He slowly opens his eyes. Steve helps him sit up. Bucky vomits a black mess on the floor.

“It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“Steve? ”

“Yeah, it’s me, honey. I’m right here. ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy. Here is an extra-long chapter, enjoy! There is some NSFW smut in there, so be warned. ;) Let me know your thoughts in the comments! I'm planning on writing two more chapters, so stick around!

"You two can stay here" Dr. Pelton opens a door, giving a knowing look to Steve "I will show the others to another room. I will knock three times in the morning, so you know it’s me, otherwise, ignore it. Good night."  
Steve’s hand never leaves Bucky’s as they step into the small bedroom. The moment the door is closed, Bucky pushes him against the wall, kissing him. Bucky floods Steve’s senses. His smell, clean and soapy, his callused hand wandering around Steve’s hip, his beard tickling his face. Steve tangles Bucky’s hair with one hand while pulling him closer with the other.  
"I missed you so much" he murmurs against his lips.  
All those months, years of anticipation, waiting and suffering boils down to this burning moment of passion. Steve can feel himself hardening. He wants Bucky, wants every piece of him. His shirt is already on the floor, and Bucky’s leaving trails of kisses on his neck, down to the collarbone.   
"To the bed" he demands, his lips leaving Steve’s just long enough to form the sentence.  
They end up on the mattress, tangled in each other, need, and passion in every touch. Steve tries to pull Bucky’s shirt over his head, but he stops him.  
"What is it, love?"  
"It isn’t a pretty sight" he suddenly sounds very self-conscious.  
Steve realizes he’s talking about the missing arm. He gently strokes the stump over the fabric.  
"It’s a part of you, and I find everything about you stunning. This doesn’t make you anything less than perfect. It’s a sign of what you survived, how brave you were."  
He tugs on the shirt.  
"May I?"  
Bucky hesitantly nods. Steve presses a quick kiss on his lips, then pulls the shirt over his head, revealing his naked chest, covered in bruises and scars. He concentrates on the arm, at first just caressing it, then showering it with kisses. He can feel Bucky’s body relaxing. Encouraged, he moves on to his chest, tracing every scar with his lips. There are familiar ones, from the war, and new ones. Bucky’s breath hitches as he reaches his abdomen. He quickly unbuckles his pants, while Bucky does the same. Soon they are completely naked, flushed, and hard with desire. Steve lies on top of Bucky. He reaches down and strokes his lover’s cock, while sucking on his nipples. He can feel him growing harder as he plays with him.  
"I…haven’t…not since we parted. I won’t last long if you continue like that."  
"Shh, it's okay. Just let me do this for you."  
Bucky leans in to kiss him.  
"Did you…have anyone since? It’s okay if you did" he says, but Steve can see the jealousy in his eyes.  
"No. It was only you, always you."  
Bucky’s body is trembling with pleasure as he alternates between slow and fast strokes, never stopping kissing any patch of warm skin his lips can find. He aches to be inside of Bucky, but there is no lube in the room, and he doesn’t want to risk injuring him before the fight. So he just enjoys Bucky’s strangled moans and whimpers. He can tell he is close, so he speeds his strokes up and lightly bites the skin on his chest as Bucky comes into his hands. They lay there for a few seconds, panting. Steve is still impossibly hard. He lets out a moan when Bucky moves and his cock is pressed against his tight.   
"It’s my turn" Bucky grins sheepishly.  
He gets on his knees in front of the bed, and maneuvers Steve to sit up. He starts by kissing and licking his tights, slowly inching closer to his aching cock. Finally, he takes him in his mouth, and it takes every ounce of his self-control not to thrust into the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. Instead, he grabs onto his hair.  
"Oh my god, Bucky."   
Bucky pulls off long enough to give him another smirk than goes back into sucking him, oh so slowly and with just the right amount of pressure. Steve doesn’t last long; he comes with a scream, then falls back into the bed. Bucky stands up and returns with a wet towel from the bathroom, and gently cleans him up, then climbs next to him. Steve cuddles him close, pressing a kiss into his hair.   
"I love you. I wish we haven’t had to spend so much time without each other."  
"When we boarded, I used to ask about you from the guards every day. I was sure that you were there; with our tickets and that you would get us out of the Tail. I guess they got bored with me always bothering them because one of them pretended to look it up and said that there was no Steve Rogers on the train. And I believed him because you were so stupidly stubborn about not boarding without me."  
"We are together now, and whatever happens, we stay together, right?"  
Bucky doesn’t answer, just snuggles closer, and Steve feels a strange sense of calm he thought he lost forever.  
When he wakes up Bucky is already dressed and standing by the window. He gets up, wrapping the blanket around his torso. Bucky doesn’t turn around, but he must have heard him because he starts speaking.  
"I haven’t seen the sun for so long. Once, I think during the second year, they pulled me up to clean the toilets. It was so bright, I just stood there, I couldn’t move. They were shouting at me, and then started kicking me, but I couldn’t move. I thought I would never see the sun again."  
Steve hugs him tightly.   
"You will see it, every day from now on. And everyone else in the Tail, too."  
Bucky leans into his touch, and opens his mouth to answer, but then there are three knocks on the door.  
"A moment!"   
Steve quickly gets dressed and they join the others in the medical room. Dr. Pelton is there, with Miss Audrey and three other people from Third: Clay, the bartender, Mr. Richmond, who is one of the chefs, and a woman whom Steve recognizes as a janitor, but he can’t recall her name. He is very uncomfortable with suddenly so many people knowing the secret he kept for so long. He already knows Skye, but it’s nice to see her in a situation where he isn’t pretending to get a blowjob from her or smuggling weapons. Dr. Banner is a new face. Bucky swore that he is at a Tony-level of genius. Steve can’t help but notice how close Natasha is standing to him. After a quick round of introductions, Natasha lays a well-drawn map of the train on the table. But before they can start discussing the plan, Miss Audrey clears her throat and turns to Bucky.  
"Mr. Barnes. I hope Mr. Rogers filled you in on the conditions Third is helping you."  
They talked about it last night.  
"Third won’t be actively fighting, at least not with weapons. We will let you pass without confrontation, and we might be able to provide other means of support, but we won’t risk our lives. And if you fail, the blame is on the Tail."  
"I understand that" Bucky stays composed, but Steve can see the disgust on his face.  
"But if you manage to achieve a situation where you have a ground to negotiate, this is the list of demands we want you to ask for in the name of the Third. The first two ones are essential; the other ones can be flexible, depending on the situation."  
She holds the paper out, and when Bucky doesn’t move Steve takes it. He glances at the list of demands. The first one is asking for Third’s representation in the jury. At least at a 50:50 ratio attendance. The second one was about creating and arming their own militia. The others were about safer working environment, equal education to the children, better food quality, and so on. Steve can see Bucky’s distaste towards the attitude of Third, but he understands them, too. Unlike the Tail, the Third has something to lose.   
"I’ll see what we can achieve, Miss Audrey."  
"Good. So what’s the plan?"  
Bucky’s posture changed as he leaned over the map. He was a strategist now, a soldier, ready for battle.  
"There are three things we need to succeed. First, distraction. That’s where we ask for your help. The day of the strike and the trial will be tomorrow. They expect that something will happen, so I suspect they will pull most of their forces to the jury and have them ready if anything happens in Third. We need them to have their attention on the strike. Which car is still important enough for them to be seriously worried, but the farthest from the Tail?"  
"The water clarifier. Car 457."   
"Excellent. We need as many people from Third as possible there, to hold a peaceful protest. They can barricade themselves there, cut off the water supply. Dr. Banner can create a few useful tools that would help in keeping the security out. They will want the water back as soon as possible. If the protest lasts long enough, they will deploy the emergency strike team there, leaving the Tail with fewer guards."  
"A peaceful protest, we can do that."  
"Then Skye comes in. She can shut down the communication lines, and for a short time, the emergency lockdown protocol, too. All she needs is access to one of the control rooms in First, and some kind of electrical device, then she can heck her way into the system."   
"And how, exactly are you planning to get her unnoticed to First?"  
"Dr. Pelton, can you get us a First Class chip from one of your patients?"  
"No. I only have access to Third Class patients and medical experiment participants. Second and First patients are Dr. Klimpt‘s responsibility."  
Steve can see how Bucky’s fist clenches at the mention of the experiments.  
"I can’t go there either unless I’m on duty there, and even then it’s my boss who lets us in" says Steve "And tomorrow I’ll be on point-duty in the Tail."  
Suddenly he has an idea. Pepper. Even if she is First, he has to try it.  
"I might know someone on First who can help us."   
They look at him with interest, but he doesn’t reveal who he is talking about. He thinks Bucky might have guessed it.  
"I can ask her today. If that fails, we will figure something else out."  
Bucky rests his hand on Steve’s arm.  
"Thank you. So when the communication and the lockdown are down, Steve will open the door for us. There will still be security guards, armed with rifles. Natasha will take down as many of them as she can beforehand, and the rest of them will be dealt with by the Tail."  
"Natasha? What can she do?" asked Miss Audrey, clearly surprised.  
"I assure you, I can do plenty. I have experience with this kind of work" her smile is scary.  
"Then we will get weapons, and push forward. Third is not to intervene. We will seize the cars full of animal stock. I want every caretaker, butcher, and stable boy out of there. We will barricade ourselves there. The threat of extinction of these animals should keep them from using poisonous gasses or opening fire. Then they will be forced to negotiate if they want their animals back unharmed."  
"Unharmed? Extinction? Mr. Barnes are you aware that these animals are the last of their species? They are irreplaceable."   
"I’m aware, Miss Audrey. This will be our last course of action. Let’s hope it won’t come to this."  
His voice is so cold, it scares Steve. But he doesn’t have time to ponder over it. He has to leave them planning, his shift will soon start. Bucky hurries after him.  
"You have to find James and the other children. They can’t be behind enemy lines when we attack. They will use them as hostages."  
"I’ll talk to him. He is a smart kid, he will be fine."  
"Do you think Pepper will help?" so he guessed it.  
"Let’s hope she does, or else I don’t know how we will get to First.  
He acts normal during his shift like he isn’t hiding rebels; like tomorrow isn’t the day his and the Tail’s fate will be decided. He jokes with his colleagues. He listens to the complaints. He leaves a message to Pepper, asking to meet. And when he finishes his shift, he goes to the canteen where he knows the children eat their lunches. He waits by the door until James notices him. The boy looks around, then sneaks out. Steve goes ahead, and he follows him to a hidden corner.  
"Uncle?"  
"Listen to me carefully, James. Tomorrow is the day. I need you to warn the other kids from the Tail. Tomorrow morning, before classes you have to sneak out. Go to the kitchen and ask for Darcy. She will show you a safe place to hide until we fight. We can’t have them capturing and using you against us."  
"But I want to fight, too. All of us do."  
"You are a child, James. It’s not your job to fight."  
"I can fight. I did before. I want to help. You don’t know what it’s like there. I don’t want to ever go back."  
"You won’t. I promise. But you can help us at best if you get the other children to safety and you stay with them to protect them. Can you do that for me, James?"  
He nods shakily.  
"I’m proud of you. Your mom would be, too. Now go, and do exactly as I said."  
He goes to the Nightcar, where he asked Pepper to meet him. It’s not the best place for a conversation, but at least it’s crowded and people from First often visit it, so it won’t look suspicious if Pepper comes here. He really hopes she comes. At least then he has a chance to convince her.

_Tony died two months ago. It still feels unreal. His big-mouthed, sarcastic genius of a friend doesn’t exist anymore. It hurts, but at least Bucky and he have each other. He hasn’t seen Pepper since the funeral. He tried to call and text her, but no reply. He figured she just needed some time alone to mourn. So he is surprised when one day his phone rings and it’s her._  
_"Pepper! How are you?"_  
_"Can you come over to the tower? I have to talk to someone, and not over the phone."_  
_"Of course, I’ll be right there. Should I bring Bucky?"_  
_"No. Just you."_  
_When he arrives Pepper is a mess. He has never seen her so ravaged, so lost. She has no make-up on and is wearing one of Tony’s shirts._  
_"What can I do to help you, Pepper? If you want to talk about anything at all, I’m here."_  
_"I’m pregnant" she blurts out._  
_Steve hugs her close, shocked, as she cries. When she calms down he gently asks her:_  
_"Are you going to keep it?"_  
_"Of course. This is all I have left of him."_  
_Pepper moves away soon after this, to the other side of the country, far from the city where everything reminds her of Tony. She sends pictures when her daughter is born, little Morgan, after Tony’s uncle. But she also asks Steve not to contact her, because it’s just too painful. He respects her wishes. When they meet again, they are both on Snowpiercer, a month after departure. Morgan is already crawling and babbling. Steve notices how protective Pepper is, how close she keeps Morgan all the time. And she changed a lot. The smile disappeared from her face, maybe forever._  
_"If you wish, you could work as a bodyguard again. You would be moved up to Second. It’s a good job, good payment."_  
_He knows she is only offering out of courtesy. She still struggles even to talk to him, never mentioning Tony. And he wouldn’t accept it anyway._  
_"Thank you, but no. I have Darcy and Jane to look after. They need me here."_  
_"Are you sure?" She asks, but she looks relieved._  
_"Yes. Take care. Morgan needs you."_

He notices her entering the Nightcar. Pepper is wearing a light blue dress suit and perfect make-up. Steve can’t help a bit repulsed by the idea of how much her dress alone probably cost. She looks very uncomfortable and out of place. She rarely visits the Nightcar, or at least Steve never sees her here.   
"Steve."  
"It’s good to see you, Pepper. But we might want to go to a place where we can talk more privately."  
He leads her to one of the backdoor rooms, the ones usually used by couples. He can see that she hesitates to enter.  
"Please, Pepper. I really need to talk to you."  
They sit down after he carefully locks the door. Pepper smooths her skirt out.  
"Why did you want to meet?"  
"We need your help, Pepper."  
He is completely honest and tells her everything from the day he discovered Bucky was alive to their plan. He tells her what they need from her and why. When he finishes talking Pepper just stares at him, wringing her hands.  
"I can’t help you, Steve. I’m sorry, but I can’t."  
"Pepper, the people down train are suffering. You were never one to turn a blind eye to that."  
"I want to help, but I can’t."  
"Why not?"  
"Do you remember the revolution during the second year? When there was that week-long strike on the Third."  
"Yes."  
Ten people were chosen randomly to be sent to the Tail as punishment. One of his friends, Jack from mechanics was one of them. He hanged himself before they could transport him there.  
"I proposed that we bring the people from the Tail to the Third and give the Third more rights. I have spoken about this before, with no success, but then I found some allies, from all over the train. It seemed like we could make a change."  
"What happened?"  
"They threatened to take Morgan to the Tail if I didn’t shut it off. Blackmailed the others, too, probably. Morgan is all I have, Steve. I couldn’t risk her getting hurt."  
"So you gave up on us."  
"Yes. For my daughter. You may think that here on First we have a say in what happens on this train. Sure, we can decide what color the decoration at the next party will be, or if they should serve macaroons or fruitcakes for dessert, but we don’t make the important decisions. They give us just enough to keep up the illusion that we are free. This train is a dictatorship, Steve. Greed and fear are the only things that keep it moving. People only do anything to get up train, or because they are afraid of being downgraded or ending up in the drawers.  
"What about love? The love you and Tony had? The love you feel for Morgan? What Bucky and I have? What the mothers in the Tail feel for their children, as they see them starve and suffer?"   
Pepper’s whole body is shaking as she cries. Steve wants to comfort her, but he keeps going on. She needs to hear this.  
"You need to help us, not just for them, for Morgan. So she can grow up on a train where justice exists. Please, Pepper. We can’t do this without you."  
Pepper is silent for a long time. Steve lets her think. Then she lifts her head and looks him in the eyes.  
"Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll let you and Skye in and out of First. But no one can know it was me."  
"Thank you. And I have one more question, Pepper. Tomorrow will be a massacre, no matter who wins. If you know anything at all that can help us win without so much blood, please tell me.  
She hesitates, but then swallows and tightens her back.  
"Melanie Cavill."  
"The voice of the train? What about her?"  
"She is not who she seems to be. Without her, this train won’t be running. I think she built most of it, and she is the only one who can repair it. She is very valuable to Wilford. If you want to achieve anything you have to do it through her."  
"Thank you, Pepper. This information might prevent many deaths."   
"I didn’t say this. If anyone learns that I helped you..."  
"They won’t. See you tomorrow."   
He returns to the Drawers. Miss Audrey is gone, but the others are waiting for him.  
"Is she going to help?"  
"Yes, she will let us into First tomorrow. But I have even better news."  
He shares the information about Melannie Cavill and they rework and perfect the plan in light of that. They stay up late, going over every little detail again and again. It has to be perfect, everything depends on it. One small mistake and they will end up back in the Tail, or dead. Finally, Dr. Pelton is the one to send them to bed.  
"You need to rest before the fight."  
They lay in bed in each other's arms, tired but unable to sleep. Tomorrow everything will change, and tonight might be their last night. The plan is ready, the attack is prepared, and all they can do now is pray and hold each other close until the morning comes. There is one thing still bothering Steve, so he asks.  
"What you said about killing the animals, even to the point of extinction, you weren’t serious, were you?"  
Bucky turns to him. His body is relaxed and warm in his arms, but his voice is surprisingly cold.  
"I’ll do whatever it takes to save the Tail. I would burn down the whole train if that means we never have to return there."  
He is serious, and Steve wonders if what he started on this train won’t get out of hands. Bucky must have noticed how scared he is because his expression softens and he runs his hand through Steve’s hair.  
"I have to ask something from you, Steve before things go down tomorrow."  
"Anything."  
"I hate to ask this because you are a good person. That’s why I fell in love with you. But tomorrow, I need you to put that aside. You will have to hurt people, let innocents suffer, or even die, and make sacrifices that will hunt you for the rest of your life. And I know that you are too good, even after everything to do that, but you have to. For the Tail, for the train. I would do it all myself if I could, my soul is dammed anyway."  
"Hey, that’s not true. You are a good person."  
"Not anymore. Not after what I did in the Tail to survive, to keep James alive. One day I’ll tell you all about it, and you can decide if you still want to be with me."  
"I’ll always love you. It doesn’t matter what you did. You had to do it, to stay alive."  
"Then promise me that tomorrow you will also do anything that needs to be done so the Tail can be free. So all of those terrible things I did won’t be for nothing. "  
"I promise."  
"Anything, you hear me? Even if that means letting Darcy, Jane, or me die, or suffer. You will have to do it."  
"I can’t. Please don’t ask me to do that."  
"Promise me. I want the Tail to be free, it doesn’t matter what it takes."  
"You don’t mean that."  
Bucky grabs him and forces him to look into his eyes.  
"I do. No one should live like that. No one should grow up there. If I can save even one child from that fate, I don’t care, I’ll pay the price. If you really love me, you will promise me to do the same."  
His voice is stern, his gaze is intense. Steve wonders what happened to that Bucky who cried every time they watched Up, who fed every stray cat on the street. Whatever it was, he knows that he can’t let it happen to anyone else.  
"I promise. I’ll do what I have to do."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ! Happy New Year! Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy with university, and low on inspiration. But after almost three months, here it is! I hope you like it, please let me know in the comments if you do. I'm planning on writing one more chapter (maybe two if I can't squish everything into it) but don't expect it for another few months, because it's exam period, and I have to study a lot. Thank you for reading and have a better year than the last one was!

Steve's hand rests on Skye's shoulder as he leads her to one of the Coffees on Second. That's where they agreed to meet with Pepper. Skye is wearing janitor's clothes, and even though they got the smallest size it's loose on her hips, they had to tie it up with a belt, she is so skinny. She is constantly fiddling with the watch Steve gave her.  
"Everything is going to be okay. Just pay attention to the timing."  
"Stop saying that over and over again. I know my job, and if I'm good at one thing that's hacking. It'll be easy."  
Steve doesn't know if she is trying to convince him or herself. It doesn't matter. This has to work. He spots Pepper in one of the corners, and his shoulders sag with relief. He was worried she would change her mind at the last minute.  
"Pepper this is Skye."  
"A pleasure to meet you."  
Skye hesitantly reaches out to shake her hand. Steve can see that she doesn't trust Pepper at all, and she has no reason to. Steve at least somewhat proved himself, and he has reasons to help, plus he is only Third. Pepper is First, which embodies everything Skye despises.  
"You have to take her to one of the control rooms, as unperceived as possible."  
"Of course. I prepared everything, it should go swiftly."  
"Thank you, Pepper."  
He squeezes Skye's hand one last time and turns around to leave, but Pepper grabs his arm.  
"Steve, if anything happens to me, you have to look after Morgan. You are the only one on this train I would trust with her."  
"I promise, but there will be no need for it."  
He forces himself to walk away from them. He has to get to the Tail, where his morning shift soon begins. His stomach clenches when he sees that his partner is Till. She smiles at him and starts chattering about her girlfriend, Jinju. He likes Till, she is a decent girl and a good brakeman. He will try to get her out of this mess alive. He sits down by the door and waits. 7:30, the protest at the water clarifying car should be starting now. 10:12, most of the brakemen and some of the strike teams should be there by now, trying to break up the protest. He wonders how long they will last. 10:30, Skye is cutting the communication off right now. He would love to test it, but if she isn't ready yet, it could sabotage the whole plan. 10:47, Natasha should be heading this way.  
"Are you alright, man? You have been checking your watch every five minutes."  
"Yeah, I'm just really tired. Stayed out late last night. Can't wait for this shift to end."  
11:00. Finally. He stands up and grabs his baton.  
"I'm sorry, Till."  
He can see the surprised look on her face before he hits her on the head. He drags the body in the corner and opens the door to the Tail. They are already standing there, weapon in hand, ready to burst out. Steve quickly outlined the plan to them: wait until Natasha and he distracts the strike team, forge ahead then go until they reach the cars with the livestock, killing anyone who stands in their way but leaving the bystanders and innocents alone. Then barricade themselves in with the livestock, demanding negotiations. He pushes his watch into one of their hands.   
"At exactly 11:10, push forward." He whispers and points at Till "Use her chip to open the door, then put her back there. Don't hurt her, she is a good woman."  
He adjusts his uniform as he opens the other door, quickly shutting it behind him. The strike team members stationed outside the door look up at him.  
"What it is, brakeman? Your shift isn't over yet."  
"Yeah, but I'm feeling something awful, man. Must have had too much to drink last night. I called ahead, they are sending a replacement, but I didn't want to puke all over the place, so I thought I better get out."  
The man shrugs.  
"Go ahead. Think ahead the next time you drink."  
"I sure will."  
His hand is shaking as he opens the door. And then, like an avenging angel, Natasha bursts through the door, sending two knives flying in the air. One of them catches the leader straight in the throat, and he collapses, choking on his own blood. The other knife barely misses its target. By the time the shock wears off and they start shooting, Steve grabs one of the machine guns, hitting its owner on the crotch, and shouting Tailies come blasting through the door. The fight is quick and brutal. The sheer number of the Tailies leads to a quick victory, but the guns leave many injured. They ran to the door, Steve holds his hand out to open it, and it opens without a problem. Skye really did it, the emergency shutdown isn't working, at least for now. They run forward, Natasha is leading. Steve can see Darcy handing out knives by the kitchen. There is little to no resistance, mostly brakemen. The Third hides in their rooms or stands by and watches as the revolution unfolds. The strike teams probably still don't know what's going on, thanks to their engagement with the protest and the dysfunctional comms. When there is a fight, Steve doesn't use the gun, he has to save the bullets for later. Instead, he fights with his fists. He breaks off from the rebels at car 67. He has somewhere else to be right now. He hurries to the entrance of the transportation system running under the cars, where they agreed to meet. Bucky and Dr. Banner are already there, with two other men who introduce themselves as Clint Barton and Ruben Crozier. None of them has guns, only knives, and a handmade spear. He hugs his fiancé close.  
"Everything is going according to the plan."  
"I'm proud of you. You did a great good deed for us today. Now let's hope this goes well, too."  
Very few had the right chip to open the entrance of the transportation system. Try as they might, they couldn't get one, so they were going with Banner's method. He places small packages in every corner of the door.  
"It's made out of kronole and a few other chemicals. Kronole is highly flammable, so this should get us a nice explosion. Okay, now back up, quickly, go, go!"  
The explosion makes Steve's ear ring, but it also makes the door crack, so a well-placed hit shatters it, so they can enter. The tunnel was pitch-dark, Bucky holds up the flashlight. Banner starts to putter with the floor.  
"Are you sure this is going to work, Bruce?"  
"It should. These floors are ultra-sensitive, any small mistake or damage is reported back to the main control room. And what we are going to do, that isn't a small damage."  
Steve nervously fiddles with the gun's strap. He hasn't prayed in a long-long time, but it's time to ask God to make this work, or all of them are dead. Maybe they should have stayed with plan A, seizing the livestock's cars, and demanding negotiations.  
"How sure are you, Dr. Banner, that we don't freeze to death the minute you blow up that thing?"  
"About 76 percent."  
24 percent seems way too high when the other end is dying, but he doesn't say that. He is too far gone into this plan to object now, and he knows that. It seems like Bucky senses his hesitation, because, he brushes up against him.  
"It's gonna be alright. Bruce knows what he is doing. Used to be some big shot scientist. He worked with Tony, too."  
"It's ready. Stand back, at least ten feet. This should be a smaller explosion, but we don't want any accidents. Afterward, Barnes, you are lighting, Rogers, grab my tool bag and hand me what I ask for. We have to work quickly, they will be alerted after the explosion, and be here shortly after."  
Steve couldn't really follow what was happening after the explosion. Banner was yelling for different screwdrivers and chisels, cutting and taking things apart. He just hoped they would be able to fix that. Then the light went out, and now they are all standing squeezed to the wall, in the darkness, hearing each wheezing breath from the other.  
"It will be okay."  
Bucky's voice is steady and calm. Steve feels like an idiot, he should be the one to comfort Bucky, after all, he isn't the one who suffered for years, he should be strong for both of them. But Bucky was always the stronger one in their relationship, and even years of torture couldn't change that. He wants to hold his hand, but Bucky is holding the flashlight, and he is occupied with the gun. Steve's breath hitches when he hears the approaching footsteps and sees the light at the end of the tunnel. There is a distant sound of chatter. His body is pressed hard against the wall, between two pipes. He can make out what they are talking about now.  
"I don't like this at all, Mel. A tube damage on the same day these fuckers carry out their little revolution?"  
"I don't like it either, but we had to check on it in person. Protocol. I can probably fix it in a few minutes, and then we can go back to First, wait it out there."  
They are dangerously close now, they can notice them at any moment. Bucky gives them the sign. Banner throws a smoke bomb towards them, and they all hurry to the hole on the floor. The guards open fire. Pain errupts in Steve's shoulder, but he ignores it, as he rolls on the ground. He tries to have Banner's back who is holding a kronole bomb above the hole. The others are still shooting into the clearing fog.  
"We have a bomb! We have a fucking bomb!"  
Bucky yells out. After a moment of hesitation, a female voice speaks up.  
"Seize fire!"  
A woman wearing an antifreeze suit appears from the fog, her hands held up. The head isn't on, so Steve can see her face and recognizes her: Melanie Cavill. She seems almost otherwordly, alien in the shapeless white suite. Behind her, six fully armed guards and another man in a suit.   
"Is that the bomb?"   
"Kronole, ammonium nitrate, and sulfur, among other things. . It will blow the wiring into little places, maybe even damage the outer sealing. You won't be able to fix that in time not even with the proper tools, which I doubt you have on you."   
"I see you know what you are doing, Mr…?"  
Banner stirs uncomfortably, he clearly isn't used to this treatment. But Steve realizes what this is: hostage situation 101. The calm tone, asking for a name, casual conversation, he knows it all. But now he is on the other side of the situation.  
"Banner."  
"I'm Melanie Cavill. And the others?"  
"Doesn't matter."  
"I'm just trying to be civil here."  
Steve caves in and introduces himself and the others.  
"Okay. Well, seeing that none of us has been blown to pieces yet I assume your goal isn't senseless murder, or worse, exterminating humanity. Because, if you are careless, be assured, that can happen, and we don't want that, do we? So tell, me, what do you want? Why are you doing this?"  
Bucky stepped forward.  
"We want the Tail to have equal rights with Third. And a few other things."  
Melanie's perfect face twists just for a moment, then returns to its calm state.  
"That's…an understandable request, Mr. Barnes. And I promise we can talk about it, but we have more urgent matters at hand right now. May I?"  
She kneels down by the hole, examining the damage.  
"Just as I thought. This needs to be repaired immediately. I gave you my word, we will discuss this issue right after I'm done with this. Bennet, give me my toolbox."  
The man in the suit hesitantly stepped forward, but Steve lifts his gun higher to stop him.  
"You don't seem to understand, Mr. Rogers. If I don't repair this within the next five minutes, the damage will be irreversible. Please don't risk every life on this train, including your friends, relatives just because of some power play. I already promised that we will negotiate better conditions for the Tail. Probably even the same conditions that Third has. Just let me do my job, and then we can talk. I swear."  
She is convincing. But not for Bucky.  
"Your word is worth shit to me. I want assurance."  
"What kind of assurance?"  
She sounds impatient.  
"Your guns."  
The leader of the guards snorted.  
"No fucking way. There are six of us, with six guns, while you have one."  
"Yes, and we also have a bomb, and the time is ticking. So, your decision."  
"Mr. Barnes, surely you agree that's an outrageous demand. We can work out something…"  
"Oh, stop your courtesies. You said you were in a hurry. We get all the guns, or we all die. Seems pretty simple for me."  
"You don't mean that. You wouldn't have planned this elaborate action if you just wanted everyone to die. You want the Tail to have a better life. They can't have that if they are dead."  
"Life in the Tail is worse than death. I would rather let them die than endure one more day there."  
Cavill is starring down Bucky, both of them seizing up the other. Who is bluffing, how far they can push. Steve's hand is sweating on the gun's handle. He can practically hear his watch ticking. Tick-tack. The words Cavill said are still ringing in his ears: irreversible damage, exterminating humanity, everyone dies. He isn't so sure about this anymore.  
"Bucky, maybe we shouldn't…"  
"Shut up, Steve."  
He has never used this voice with him before, but this isn't the time to get mad about it, so he shuts up and hopes Bucky knows what he is doing. Another minute passes, but it feels like an hour, and Steve has to stop his hands from shaking. "Our father, who art in heaven…" This is the only prayer he can remember now. "Please don't let us die." He watches as Banner holds his hand out with the bomb. His isn't shaking. "Hallowed be thy name, thy Kingdom come…"  
"Stop! Nolan, give the weapons to them."  
"But Madam…"  
"Give it to them right now."  
Steve admires how her voice isn't shaking at all.   
"Barton, Crozier go get the guns and search them for any other weapons. I must warn you not to try anything. Steve is an ex-sniper, he could kill you, or at least hold you back long enough for Banner to drop the bomb."  
Finally, finally, the transmission happens. Bucky orders the soldiers to retreat ten steps before allowing Banner to leave the hole's side. He is still grabbing hold of the bomb, but at least it isn't right above the hole.  
"Can I do my job now, Mr. Barnes?"  
"Go ahead."  
She puts on the antifreeze suit's head, opens a trap door, and climbs down. The other mechanic, called Bennet to assist her from above, handing her tools and giving her directions. Luckily, the damage isn't that bad that she would need to climb outside. The whole time Steve and the other guys have their guns trained on the soldiers, while Bucky stands by the trap door and oversees that she isn't trying anything funny. When she was ready she climbs out with her hands held high and goes over to the hole. She sealed it with a soldering bit.  
"This should do the trick. I'll have to do some final repairs, but it'll be fine for now. No outer damage."  
She dusts off her suit and grabs the toolbox from the other mechanic.  
"We will go now. We can set a time for the negotiations, where the competent deputies will be there, and I'm sure they will make a fair and favorable decision. I'll make sure to mention your cooperation, but I have my duty farther up train, so we shall leave."  
She turned around, but Bucky raised his hand.  
"I don't think so. You two are coming with us."  
"What do you mean? This wasn't part of our agreement."  
"We have the guns now, we make the rules. And I need a better assurance than a few guns. Maybe if we have hostages as important as you, they will take us more seriously."  
"We are just mechanics."  
"Who singlehandedly saved the whole train if your words are to be believed. I think Ms. Cavill you are far more important than you let on. Nevertheless, this isn't up to debate. You are coming with us."  
"Then let my colleague go back at least. He will be needed if anything happens again, it's his job to be there. I'm enough for you."  
"If he is needed, then negotiating with us will become more important to Mr. Wilson, and we want exactly that, a just and swift negotiation."  
The leader of the guards grunted, reaching for his gun that isn't on his hip anymore.  
"It's okay Nolan. I'm sure we will figure out something, and they wouldn't harm us."  
"I can promise that Ma'm, as long as First cooperates. . As for the others" He turns towards the guards "If this situation was reversed, you would have killed us already. But I'll show that we come in good fate and we don't want a massacre. Go back to first the way you come. Tell them that the phone lines will be working by now. Call the Nightcar in an hour, and then we can arrange the time and place. Don't try anything, or I won't hesitate to hurt your precious mechanics. Go!"  
The soldiers turn around and leave running. They stand there until the last of them disappears. Cavill turns to Bucky. She doesn't seem afraid.  
"What now, Mr. Barnes? Do you really think you can keep us hostages and blackmail Mr. Wilson?"  
"We'll see. Let's go."  
They leave where they came in. When they climb out, the corridors are empty, with broken furniture and blood spots here and there. As they get closer to the Nightcar there are bodies, too, Tailies and ticketed passengers alike. Steve spots a young boy with brown hair laying by the wall, knife still in hand, and his heart almost stops thinking it's James. But as they get closer he can see that the boy is younger. Bucky bends down and closes his eyes, murmuring to himself. Even Ms. Cavill seems shocked by how young he was. When they enter the Nightcar Miss Audrey is standing by the bar, drink in hand and she smiles at them, raising her glass.  
"Congratulations. I see you have accomplished your plan."  
There is a betrayed look in Cavill's eyes.  
"You too, Audrey? I should have suspected. But don't fool yourself, Mr. Wilford won't allow this disturbance for long."  
Miss Audrey walks over to them, standing in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, Melanie, I truly am. But we have endured his injustice for far too long. It's time for a change."  
"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I have better things to do, I want to check on my men. Where can I lock them, Miss?  
"Follow me."  
She led them to the storerooms.  
"And be careful with this one. She can talk herself out of a lot of things."  
"It won't be a problem." Says Steve as he leads the hostages into the room.  
He ties them to their chairs, checking the ropes twice.  
"Guard them for a minute."  
He instructs Barton, then walks outside to Bucky.  
"How are things?"  
"Good. Miss Audrey says they seized most of the livestock cars, and the guards haven't managed to break in yet. I'll go see how they are doing, make sure that the exits of the tunnel are locked and guarded. And then I'll try to call First, give our demands."  
"That's great. I'm proud of you."  
He plants a quick kiss on Bucky's lips.  
"Listen, about what I said in the tunnel…"  
"We will talk about it later. Go, be careful."  
"Can you guard them while I'm gone? I'll plant Barton and Crozier outside, but I need someone in the room."  
"Of course."  
"Don't let her bewitch you."  
His grip tightens on his gun as he enters the room. The door closes, and he is alone with the voice of the train.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited to present the very last chapter of this fic! Enjoy!

“Mr. Rogers, was it?”

Steve doesn’t answer. He walks over to her, checking the ropes again, then the man’s ropes. He looks way more afraid than she does.

“Look, Mr. Rogers, we will be here for a while, we might as well talk. It will take time for First and second to assemble a negotiating delegation. And for them to reach an agreement…It will take all day, even multiple ones, because we are speaking about a very sensitive matter. That is if they even decide to negotiate.”

“You better hope so they do, and that they do it fast, for your own sake.”

“Why, what will you do with me? Torture me? Kill me?”

“Stop it, Mel!”

The other engineer finally speaks up, but Cavill doesn’t even avert her eyes from Steve.

“I…”

Steve can’t really give an answer for that. They didn’t discuss what would happen if the negotiations failed. Melanie’s gaze burned his face.

“No, you won’t. At least not you. You don’t have the stomach for it. Maybe your one-armed, friend, what was it, Mr. Barnes? He would happily do it. He would have torn me into pieces a long time ago if he didn’t need me as a hostage. But you are different. You are a Breakman, not just a simple passenger. Breakmen are chosen for their good morals, strength, and loyalty. They are here to keep the peace on the engine. Yet here you are, causing distraction. I want to know why. . You are not from the Tail, so why are you with them? Audrey, I can understand her. She was always an idealist. But what about you, Mr. Rogers? Why do you fight?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I fight for justice and equality in this messed-up train.”

“Big words, Mr. Rogers. But there is something more…someone, more. You fight for her. You don’t give a damn about the others if she lives.”

“I do care about every Tailly and Thirdy.”

“Let’s say you do. Then why are you helping in destroying their future? And not just theirs, the whole train’s future, humanity’s future! Have you even thought about what they are doing right now in the gardens and the barns? The damage these starved, angry people are causing? This train is still running because of balance, not equality. Each ripped off orange, every smashed egg, and trampled down sprout upsets this balance. It causes damage that will take years to repair, or are irreversible. These plants, these animals are the last of their kind, and with every loss, we lose them forever.”

“What about the humans? We are the last of our kind, too. Even the Tailies. Maybe if they weren’t starved, and locked up in the dark like animals they wouldn’t be doing this. Have you ever thought about that? That how desperate they are, to attempt this suicidal revolution again and again?”

“You are right. It isn’t fair how they are treated. But they are alive, unlike the millions that died. They get fed, they get watered. Mr. Wilford even tries to save most of the children, integrating them into Third. And he does this despite the fact that they are ticketless.”

“Fuck those tickets! Who cares how much money they once had in the old world. That isn’t worth anything. You claim that he cares about humanity’s survival, yet he filled the First with eighty-year-old, ill and weak old women and psychopaths, and he butchers the workers with your accidents.”

“Those old women and psychopaths paid for this. Every screw, every fish is here because they had money, so yes, Mr. Wilford kept his word and let them, board. And I don’t see how can you be so loud about tickets when you are here because you had one.”

That was true. And he also registered with shame that he did nothing for the Tail for years, he even hoped they wouldn’t rebel, because that meant danger and lost lives for Third.

“But change can be achieved, Mr. Rogers, without bloodshed. Slow, controlled change. Integration of the Tail into Third, but not with weapons. Many Tailly children are already useful parts of the train, working, studying. Maybe that can be done with the adults, too. With time and patience, they can be Third class passengers. Mr Wilford knows me, he listens to me. I’ll convince him to help the Tail. And you can bring your ideas to him, help in the process. And while you do that, you and your partner can get a nice home on second. All I ask you is to make a few phone calls for me.”

At that moment Steve sobers up. The idea of a bloodless change sounds wonderful, but it’s only a dream. He realizes two things at that point. One, they would never let Bucky out willingly to live with him. And two: he really, really hates bribery.

“No, thank you Ma’m. I think I’ll wait for the negotiating delegation.”

“You are making a mistake.”

“Then I’ll face the consequences.”

He doesn’t speak anymore, no matter how hard she tries to engage him in a talk. The door opens sooner than he expected. It’s Bucky, surrounded by two of his men.

“Steve, you have to come with me. Clint will relieve you.”

“I would leave the other guy here, too. And bind her mouth, because she can be very convincing.”

“Sure, Sam, would you mind? Come on Steve.”

As soon as the door closes, he turns to Bucky.

“What is it? Is everything alright?”

“It’s Darcy.”

Steve turns pale and he has to hold onto the wall.

“A Breakman saw her handing out the knives and helping the rebels. He shot her in the stomach. She is in the medical car, but she doesn’t have much time left. She has been asking for you.”

Steve runs all the way to medical. The wagon is filled with patients, some are even on the floor. He spots Dr. Pelton and grabs onto her.

“Where is Darcy?! She was shot in the stomach, short brunette, with glasses.”

“Yes, I know. Follow me, Mr. Rogers. You came just in time. She is awake, but I can’t save her. The bullet is causing internal bleeding. I gave her some morphine, but that’s all I could do.”

“Are you sure there is nothing you can do? She has a daughter, who needs her.”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Rogers. She is there, go, say goodby.”

Darcy is pale, and her face seems weird without the glasses. The blood shows through the bandages. She is awake, but barely, her breathing shallow. Steve kneels by the bed, taking her hand into his.

“Darcy? It’s me, Steve.”

Her grip tightens around his.

“Bucky, get little Jane here. She is with the other kids.”

“No.”

“Darcy, darling, you have to…speak with her.”

“No. I don’t want her to see me like this, to have this be her last memory of me.”

“You are not dying, Darcy, I won’t let it happen.”

“I’m afraid that’s out of your control, Steve.”

She coughs, then grimaces with pain.

“I got extra four years because of you. It seems my luck is down.”

“No…”

Tears are streaming down his face. This can’t be happening, not with Darcy, his cheerful, full of life Darcy.

“You will take care of her, right? Read her fairytales, and sing her to sleep. I usually sing the Yellow Submarine. You will sing that one, promise me.”

“I swear, Darcy. She will be fine. I’ll protect her, no matter what it takes.”

“Good. I love her so much, I don’t want to leave her yet.”

“I’ll tell every story about you. Even the embarrassing ones.”

“I’m afraid, Steve. Don’t let me go.”

He doesn’t know how long he has been holding her hand when her grip loosens and her eyes became foggy. Steve cries out loud, his trembling hands still holding on tight to hers. Bucky steps next to him, murmuring something that sounds like a prayer, and closes Darcy’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Steve. She seemed like a great woman, I would have loved to get to know her.”

“She was my best friend, Bucky, she was the reason I didn’t end this a long time ago.”

He stands up and wipes away the tears. His hand goes to his gun.

“I’ll fucking kill whoever did this.”

Bucky catches his arm, holding him back.

“He is already dead, killed by the rebels a few minutes after he took the shot.

“Then I’ll kill Wilford.”

“We will take revenge someday, for her, and the others. But not today Steve. Today we negotiate.”

He pulls Steve into a tight hug, lets him cry on his shoulder. Dr. Pelton appears and leads to a little backroom, presses some tissues into his hand, then leaves. Bucky doesn’t let go of him, not until his cries die down and his shoulders stop shaking. Then, he stands in front of him and lifts his chin.

“Look at me, Steve. I need you here, and I need you to be calm. We will mourn, but not until the fight is over.”

“I can’t…”

“Soldier, look at me. The mission isn’t over, so don’t you dare give it up know, you hear me?”

Orders. He could work with that. He straightens his back and wipes the tears away.

“Yes.”

“Good. I want you to be my bodyguard during the negotiations, and when it starts, I need all of your attention there. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

There is a knock on the door and Natasha enters with a man.

“They called, they will be here within ten minutes. Two emissaries, with two bodyguards. They want the guards to enter with guns, and they say that’s non-negotiable.”

“Fair request. Natasha, you will be my bodyguards. John, go get Miss Audrey and tell Strong Boy and Ethan that they are the ones who will welcome the emissary at the board, and bring them to the Nightcar. Tell our man in the barns that if they try anything they should start butchering the animals, one-by-one until they stop. The same goes for our hostages. Kill the man first.”

Steve flinches because Bucky is saying the exact things Cavill warned him about. When the man leaves he turns to Bucky.

“These are the last of their species. If you kill them, that’s irreversible damage.”

“I won’t let my men die over some chickens. We must make sacrifices if we want to win, and I’m prepared to do it. So let’s hope they don’t try anything.”

The negotiating delegacy consists of Mrs. Folger, who was a lawyer before the Freeze and loves to stress that fact, and Commander Grey, the leader of the Security Force. They are accompanied by two of the security’s members.

“Before we begin, we should leave the guns outside.”

“Absolutely not, Ma’m.”

“We promise that no hurt will come to you, and in the name of good spirit we will leave our guns outside, too.”

“The last time one of your kind promised that no harm would come to us, five of my men ended up with bullets in their heads, so no.”

They sit in uncomfortable silence. Bucky and Natasha stand behind Miss Audrey and Bucky, hands on the gun, eyeing the security guards.

“Let’s begin.”

Mrs. Folger slides a stack of papers across the table.

“This, Mr. Barton, is our offer. On the condition of releasing your hostages, and retreating from Third, we prepared a year-long plan that aims to make conditions in the Tail more…human. We are prepared to provide three whole meals of whatever the Third is getting per week, besides the energy bars, and to raise the temperature by 30 Fahrenheit within two months. A supply of warm clothes and blankets will arrive until that’s achieved. We will also build in showers, and beds, and continue with pulling out and integrating children. And of course, all of you will receive full immunity.”

Bucky barks out a laugh and pushes back the papers without even taking a look.

“If you only have these bullshit offers, then why did you come at all? No, we won’t trade our revolution for showers and blankets. When we walk out of here, there will be no Tail, only Third. We want to be equal members of it, with the same rights, or we have nothing to talk about.”

“You surely can’t expect us to give you such privilege for a hospitality member and an engineer. We have more of those, they are replaceable.”

“Oh, are they? Because you sent them, not anyone else when there was trouble, and it was your so-called hospitality member who fixed the train, not the engineer. Don’t think I can be fooled this easily, I know exactly what we play with.”

He leans across the table, staring at Mrs. Folger dead in the eye.

“And it’s not only about the hostages, either. There are the animals, too. I’m prepared to give the order, and my men will start butchering them.”

She pales.

“You surely wouldn’t…”

“Yes, I would. Think about what that means. Not only no egg on your toast, no milk in your coffee, no, that means starvation. I would love to see how long you can live of your supplies before the whole train goes mad with hunger.”

Grey starts to whisper to her, and after some arguing, she forces a smile on her face.

“Well, then, I suppose we can discuss the possibility of you joining Third.”

They won. Sure, the two of them will try to fight against every proposal, but in the end, they know they have no choice. Steve zooms out, and he tries to think, to think about anything else besides Darcy, of how pale and small she was on that hospital bed. He focuses on the other guards, just how still they are standing, finger always on the trigger. He risks a glance at Natasha, stone-faced as ever. His attention only returns to the conversation when Commander Grey’s voice snaps.

“An armed force for the Third?! There are the Breakmen and the Security Force for that, and they are doing a fine job, let me tell you, son.”

“They are protecting the Second and the First, but not Third. We need someone who is willing to put our interest and well-being first.”

They argue for a while, but in the end, the emissaries give in, with one condition: absolutely no guns, only batons. They go through the details, then finally, they are finished, or so it seems.

“Well, then, we are done.”

“Not quite.”

Miss Audrey chimes in. Mrs. Folger wrinkles her forehead.

“What do you mean?”

“Third also has some demands.”

“On what grounds?”

“Seeing that the Tail is now unified with Third, together we have some requests.”

Miss Audrey is very good at this. Her words are smooth but demanding, making the others believe it’s in their best interest to agree with her. Some requests are still denied, but most are accepted. Ones like equal education to all children, place in the emergency council, work safety improvements. In the end, the contract is several pages long, written in Mrs. Folger’s neat handwriting.

“Sign here, Mr. Barnes, on behalf of the Tail. And, you Miss Audrey, on behalf of Third Class. Once the papers are signed, you will start immediate retreat from the barns, and bring the hostages here, so we can return with them.”

Bucky raises the pen, but his hand stops halfway in the air.

“One final request. Not even a request, more like insurance. Natasha, the collars please.”

Two grey metal collars are placed on the table.

“What is this?”

“Dr. Banner would explain it better, but you have to do with my simple explanation. These are collars with tiny, built-in bombs, that can be controlled from a distance. They are powerful enough to kill the person who wears them and seriously damage their surroundings. These will be worn by the hostages, from now on. They can’t be removed, any tempering will cause an automatic explosion. These collars will be our ultimate reassurance that you will keep your word.”

“How dare you suggest something like this? It’s outrageous to even consider this. Here is your assurance, signed by us, in the name of Mr. Wilford.”

“Do you really think a piece of paper is enough assurance for us? For all I know, you could open fire the minute we retreat, or close the doors and deprive us of food and water until we surrender. No, I’m not a fool, who can be played like a child. I have been waiting for this moment for four long years in the dark, so I’m not taking risks. Take it or leave it, but if you leave it, you will end up without your engineers and without your animals pretty soon.”

Grey picks up one of the collars.

“Are you sure it’s safe? That won’t self detonate from a touch?”

“Dr. Banner knows what he is doing.”

Grey and Mrs. Folger exchange looks.

“We want it checked by our scientists.”

“I don’t think we have time for that.”

Miss Audrey speaks up.

“Well at least not now, but I’m sure Dr. Banner will be more than happy to demonstrate the collar’s safety later. But until then, the hostages have to wear them. I’m sure you understand that we need security.”

After a few minutes of tense silence, Mrs. Folger taps the papers with her hand.

“Okay, for now, until we can find a better way for you to feel secure. Your signature please, Mr. Barnes.”

His hand is steady as he signs the paper. Miss Audrey brings champagne to celebrate their agreement, and Bucky stands up, glass in hand, and walks over to Steve.

“Dr. Banner is waiting outside, bring him to the hostages. Then get them to the Nightcar, there will be a public transmittal.”

Steve’s hand brushes against Bucky’s as he walks out. Banner is there, and he smiles when Steve nods at him.

“I know he could do it. If any of us would do it was always going to be Barnes. A born leader, if you ask me.”

“You had some part in it too, Doctor.”

“Ah, the collars. They work, don’t worry. Miss Cavill won’t take it well, that’s for sure. Barnes wanted a public collaring but I talked him out of it. Too humiliating. It’s better this way.”

As Steve opens the door he can see Barton abruptly standing up, and he is sure that Cavill has been filling his head with empty promises.

“Miss Cavill, Mr. Knox, I’m sure you are happy to hear that we have reached an agreement. As part of it, we will let you return to first, but with one condition.”

Dr. Banner steps closer, collars in hand.

“You will have to wear those.”

She lifts her eyebrow.

“And what are those?”

The doctor goes on a rant, explaining how the collars work, and as he speaks Miss Cavill gets paler and paler. Steve isn’t sure if it’s from fear or anger.

“I wouldn’t recommend trying temper with them, after all, I’m sure none of us wants an explosion on this train.”

“Those idiots agreed to this?!”

“I’m afraid they did. Now, Miss, please let me.”

She bears with her lips tight as Banner places the collar on her. Knox swears the whole time but doesn’t resist, probably due to the gun in Steve’s hand. Banner checks the collars one more time than nods.

“Very well, this way please.”

He leads them into the Nightcar, where there is a small crowd. Mostly Tailies, but some of Third came out from their hiding, too. They all stare and murmur. Miss Audrey and the committee stand in the middle of the room, with Bucky.

“People of Snowpiercer! Today we stand here united, not as Tail and Third anymore, only Third.”

The Tailies start shouting and cheering and some of Third joins in, too. Miss Audrey takes the word from Bucky.

“We made an agreement, an agreement that ends the suffering of the Tail and benefits Third, too, so our brothers and sisters won’t die due to the carelessness of First and Second, and our children will grow up in a more equal world!”

Now Third seems keener, clapping and cheering with the Tail.

“To show our good faith, we return Miss Cavill and Mr. Knox to First. And now let’s celebrate this joyous occasion, the union of Third and the Tail!”

The former Tailies surround Bucky, clapping his shoulders and clinking their glasses against his. Then they grab him by the leg and carry him in the front of their triumph. All Steve wants is to be alone with Bucky for a minute, to hug him close, to know that this is really over, that now they can be finally together, but Bucky isn’t just his anymore, and he accepts that. He has somewhere else to be, anyway. The children. He runs through the corridors, afraid that something might have happened to them. He wouldn’t survive that, not after Darcy. The door is still locked, no sign of anyone trying to force their way in. He knocks three times, but there is only silence.

“James? It’s me, Uncle Steve! You can come out, it’s over, we won!”

The door creeks open and Steve is greeted with a lap full of James, arms around his neck.

“We won? Really? I don’t have to go back?”

“Never. You are safe now.”

He cradles the boy as much as he can, trying to calm him down. Then he releases him with one hand and looks around for Jane. She is right beside him, tugging at his coat.

“Mum?”

She asks, with big teary eyes, and Steve needs every ounce of self-control not to break down right there.

“She…isn’t here anymore, sweetheart. I’m sorry. But I promised her I would take care of you and I will. I’m here for you, the both of you.”

He lifts the crying girl with one arm, the other is clutching James close. He can the door creak open, followed by a familiar voice calling out their names. Bucky wraps his one arm around the three of them, and Steve never wants to let go of his newfound little family.

Suddenly, the bell chimes.

"Attention, all passangers. Wilford Industries has an important announcement for you. We are happy to announce that by Mr. Wilford's goodwill and wisdom, we came to an agreement with the rebels, and he decided to unite Third and the Tail to keep the peace of this train. We also made a treaty with Third. You will be informed about its details later. Thank you for your attention, and always be prepared to brace."

Epilogue

A scream wakes him up at night. It is loud and piercing sounds more like a wild animal than a human. Bucky’s body is trashing, fighting enemies only he can see. Steve wants to hug him close, stop the trashing, but he knows it’s not a good idea to make him feel trapped now.

-Bucky, wake up. Bucky.

Bucky sits up with a shout. Steve can barely duck his swing.

-You aren’t in the Tail. It’s okay.

Buckys eyes widen as he realizes what he had done, again.

-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.

-You didn’t. It’s alright. It was just a dream.

-It wasn’t just a dream. It was a memory.

Steve pulls Bucky closer to himself until his head rests on Steve’s chest.

-I don’t think I’ll ever stop having those nightmares and waking you up.

-It doesn’t matter. I love you, and I’m happy that you are here to wake me up.

The gentle sway of the train eventually lulls Bucky back to sleep. Steve listens as his breaths even out. His thoughts carry him far from his lover, to First. Maybe one day they will figure out how to get rid of the collars. Maybe one day they will try to take back what used to be theirs. Or maybe the Third will have enough, again and rebel, taking the whole train to themselves, bringing a future that is more just and equal. Who knows what might happen. All that matters now, is that holds Bucky in his arms, and that train moves, round and round, day and night, carrying them into the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finished this! It has been a long journey, for me and you both. And I'm so happy you stuck around with the story. But it isn't over yet! I'm planning on writing little one-shots about Natasha, Darcy, and so on, so subscribe to get notified! And please, leave a comment about how you liked my story! Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
